GUNDAM SEED INFINITY
by SHADOW GENESIS
Summary: QUE TAN FUERTE PUEDE SER UN LAZO, QUE VALOR PUEDE TENER EN LA VIDA DE LA GENTE. ¿CUANTOS TIPOS DE LAZOS EXISTEN? ¿QUE TAN FACIL PUEDE UNO REEMPLAZAR OTRO?,
1. COMIENZO

Han pasado varios meses desde el fin de la guerra

FHASE – 01 COMIENZO

Han pasado varios meses desde el fin de la guerra. Esta guerra que empezó en el año 73 era cósmica con la caída de Junius 7 en la tierra por un grupo de coordinadores cegados por el rencor y el odio, que poco a poco y pese a los esfuerzos del presidente de ese entonces Gilbert Dullindal la guerra fue inevitable. La tierra respondió a este acto con un ataque nuclear a PLANT que fue neutralizado pero ese siendo motivo suficiente para el comienzo de una nueva guerra. Donde Athrun Zala regresaría a ZAFT e intentar poner fin a esta guerra con Savior y Kira Yamato volvió para proteger a sus seres queridos piloteando al Freedom. Aunque el presidente Gilbert siguiera los ideales de el difunto padre de Lacus Clyne, Siegel Clyne este cambia de parecer y ahora solo quiere tener el control de las Plant's y la Tierra, dando se cuenta Athrun regresa a Orb junto a Kira y detienen la guerra.

Ahora en el año 74 de la era cósmica Plant tiene un nuevo presidente y todo esta en paz, gracias a gestiones del presidente de Plant y de la representante de Orb se considera a la Facción Clyne como parte de ZAFT creando una alianza entro Orb y Plant, además de considerar a Orb como el mediador entre la Alianza Terrestre y las Plant's.

Athrun esta de vuelta en ZAFT a petición del presidente de Plant pero como miembro de la Facción Clyne junto a Kira portando el uniforme blanco de comandante ambos como miembros de FAITH, Cagalli sigue desempeñando la labor de representante de Orb y Lacus Clyne es la representante de la Facción Clyne ante las dos naciones; Shinn, Lunamaria y Meyrin también forman parte de dicha Facción junto a Yzak y Dearka. El Arcángel también forma parte como su tripulación.

Bueno Athrun se encuentra en Plant llevando a cabo todo lo relacionado a la Facción Clyne como representante de Lacus ante el Consejo Supremo a petición de este, Kira se encuentra en Orb junto con Lacus. Mwu La Fraga se encuentra en tratamiento para recuperar su memoria ha tenido muchos avances gracias a la tecnología medica de Plant el se encuentra viviendo junto Murrue Ramius, ellos viven con Lacus y Kira en una misión a las orillas de las costas de Orb. Constante mente se visitan para saber como están, pero Athrun no visita a la princesa de Orb y esta no visita a Kira cuando sabe que este va, en raras ocasiones se ven y solo es con lo relacionado a La Facción Clyne, Meyrin a cumplido con su palabra de cuidar a Athrun y ahora solo lo ve como un buen amigo. Todo lo que queda de la anterios guerra son solo recuerdo, recuerdos dolorosos, llantos y muertes, hay una muerte que los dejo marcados a todos la muerte de Meer Campell.

Esta muerte dejo marcados a Lacus como a Athrun, mas a el, aun se seguía lamentando de que si la hubiera detenido desde un principio, si le hubiera abierto los ojos, pero no lo hizo el solo trato de evitarla, si le hubiera dicho como era en realidad la verdadera Lacus talvez ella estaria aquí, si hubiera sido su amigo pero ahora ya no queda nada mas que hacer mas que lamentar y recordarla por lo que trato de hacer, los esfuerzos que hiso por convertirse en alguien a quien admiraba ahora el unico recuerdo que tienen son su diario y una foto, una foto donde se muestra a la verdadera Meer y no a la copia de Lacus Clyne.

Las cosas están marchando bien el presidente de Plant a pedido disculpas ante los hechos de las guerras pasadas y ha dicho que no se meterá en asuntos internos de la tierra o con Orb y solo intervendrá por cosas de la Facción Clyne o en apoyo en desastres naturales que pasen en la tierra esas serán sus únicas intervenciones.

Pues bien en Plant en Armería 1 se están llevando acabo ciertos eventos donde el presidente ha solicitado la presencia de la Facción Clyne y Orb. En Aprilius capital de Plant se encuentran Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Yzak y Dearka junto Andorew Waldfeld y Martín DaCosta. Mientras que en hangar de la colonia se encuentran, Athrun y Lacus, junto a un joven de cabello largo color rubio trenzado de ojos azules intensos y vestido de saco color negro abotonado, con un suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga, guantes color blanco, pantalón de color negro y zapatos del mismo color.

Athrun por alguna razón sospechaba del joven desde que lo conoció mientras que Lacus le decía que no tenía importancia que era orden del presidente que los acompañara y que no podían hacer nada además de que era por seguridad. El Arcángel arribo al lugar cerrando la compuerta exterior y acercando el puente de descenso. Lacus al ver salir a Kira no pudo evitar la emoción y salir a recibirlo, Athrun la acompaño seguidos por el joven rubio, cuando ambos llegaron Athrun se acerco percatándose que el joven rubio mantenía su distancia de ellos con una faz seria pero su mirada fría y penetrante.

-Kira. Te extrañe mucho- decía la joven de cabellos rosas.

- yo también te extrañe y mucho Lacus- decía mientras la miraba de manera dulce.

-Kira ¿como estas?- saluda Athrun. Kira suelta a Lacus y esta se hace un lado para que ambos se estrechen las manos.

- Athrun-kun ¿Cómo has estado?-

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar Capitana Ramius-

-y yo ¿Qué? A mi no me piensan saludar.- tomando a Kira y Athrun por el cuello.

- claro que si comandante La Fraga- dice el joven de cabellos azules.

-bueno, no es para tanto… ¿hoe? ¿Y quien es el athrun-kun?- mirando al joven que estaba detrás de ellos conservando su distancia, el joven al percatarse de lo nombran se acerca.

- buenos días, soy Joan LaFine, vengo como escolta de Lacus-sama y de ustedes también y disculpen por interrumpir la hora del reencuentro pero el Presidente Valerious los esta esperando.-

- lo siento LaFine-san ya vamos- acercándose a el sonriéndole.

- si, no hay problema Lacus-sama –Joan los saluda militarmente y retrocede un poco.

Al darse cuenta de eso Mwu le hace burla a Kira – oye Kira no será que…

Mwu no pudo terminar por que sonó un comunicador, todos voltearon hacia la dirección que venia y era del joven rubio. Un prendedor en forma de luna con alas empezó a parpadear junto con un timbre.

El joven oprimió el prendedor y este dejo de sonar – Aquí LaFine ¿Qué sucede?

"- LaFine-dono le informamos que la lanzadera de Cagalli-sama ya llego, esperamos instrucciones.-"

Todos miraron a Athrun pero el solo permaneció serio al oír el nombre de la Representante de Orb hacia mucho que no la veía. El no podía entender por que ella decidió alejarlo, si el estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuera, simplemente lo aparto y se lo encargo a Meyrin como si fuera un objeto, no pensó en el, en sus sentimientos, sus sacrificios, en nada.

Kira comprendía a su amigo pero tenia que ser honesto todo esto era culpa de su hermana. Kira le dijo en muchas ocasiones "de que te sirve todo esto si no eres feliz" mientras ella solo contesto "Si es lo mejor para Orb, era lo correcto", el solo la miro y preguntando" ¿y tu en donde quedas?" la princesa solo evadió la pregunta. Kira miro a Athrun que estaba serio pero sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento muy profundo, no supo descifrarlo pero eso le dolía a el como su amigo.

Miro al joven rubio llamado Joan.

-Entiendo, -consultando su reloj- Mmm… ya es tarde no da tiempo de ir por ella-.

"-Quiere que la llevemos con el presidente-."

-No, solo acompáñenla hasta el elevador, esperen hay hasta que llegue, yo me encargo de hay en adelante-.

"-Entendido LaFine-dono-."

La comunicación se corto y el joven se acerco a ellos.

-Espero que ya se hayan terminado de saludar ya que di les suficiente tiempo, pero el presidente los esta esperando-mirándolos seriamente.

- Entiendo, Joan-kun, gracias por esperarnos-

- De nada, Lacus-sama –mirando a Athrun- Zala-kun, tripulación del arcángel síganme por favor -.

-Si – mirando a Kira y extendiéndole la mano- vamos Kira.-

Asistiendo y viendo a sus amigos –Vamos nos esperan-

- Are… oye no nos digas tripulación del Arcángel ¡tenemos un nombre! ¿Sabias?- dice el halcón de Endimión.

Deteniéndose y volteando a la vez - Discúlpenme, pero me temo que en este momento ya no podemos detenernos para que me pueda aprender sus nombre, entiéndanme tengo que llevarlos con el presidente, no fue mi intención ofenderlos- inclinándose levemente en señal de disculpa.

Lacus mira a Joan y le sonríe en señal de que disculpe a sus amigos – Entiendo, LaFine-kun – acercándose a el, Joan le da la mano para detenerla recuerden aunque estén en el hangar aun están en gravedad cero, Lacus mira sus ojos color azul intenso y ve una gran frialdad, agregando sonrientemente- Pero… ¿Qué le parece si después de la reunión, vamos todos a tomar un café? Para que se presenten como se debe-.

Joan mira fijamente a Lacus, aunque le asombra eso aun sigue con esa mirada fría – Me temo que no se podrá Lacus-sama –Joan se percata de que no había soltado a Lacus, soltándola de golpe y alejándose un poco de ella-, soy guardaespaldas del presidente así que… eso me es… imposible -inclinándose levemente- pero aun así gracias por la invitación-.

Lacus, solo sonrió dulcemente. En eso Mwu La Fraga se adelanta y se pone frente a Joan.

- Are, are, - con una mano detrás de la cabeza acariciándose el cabello con resignación- ya que no podemos presentarnos como Lacus dijo, pues podemos presentarnos en el camino – sonriendo, logrando que Joan se le quedara viendo fijamente admirado- soy Mwu La Fraga comandante de la Facción Clyne por parte de Orb, claro.- dándole la mano amistosamente.

Joan lo mira, pero aun así accede – Mucho gusto, comandante La Fraga, pero ya había oído de todos ustedes. Al decir verdad, he escuchado de todos los miembros de la tripulación del Arcángel, y debo admitir que es un honor para mi estar con semejante tripulación de respeto – mirando al resto de la tripulación, después de saludarlos a todos da media vuelta impulsándose pera pasar adelante del contingente- bien sigamos, la representante Attha debe de estarnos esperando –

Al pasar al lado de Athrun vio que puso una mirada triste y melancólica el continuo su camino, Athrun al verlo pasar siguió también, definitivamente esto no podía seguir así tenia que encontrar una forma para…

- NEKO-CHAN!!- ese grito hizo que Athrun saliera de sus pensamientos. Un niño de cabellos verdes claro, de ojos color turquesa, piel blanca de escasos cinco años, se lanzo hacia Joan pero que por el impulso fue empujado hacia tras hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

-Neko-chan, te extrañe mucho.- Abrazando a Joan.

-Leo-sama, ¿pero que hace aquí?-mirándolo seriamente.

- Ara, ara, ara… ¿Quién es el? –apuntando a alguien que estaba detrás de el.

Joan voltea y se fija que alguien lo tenia sujetado por los hombros apoyado en el observando al niño, Joan alza la mirada y se topa con unos ojos verdes intensos, eran los de Athrun, y este topándose con los ojos azul intenso de Joan, Athrun no pudo evita perderse en sus mirada, pasando lo mismo con Joan en los ojos del coordinador Zala. Al percatarse de eso Athrun empuja a Joan.

-Lo siento- mirando al pequeño- Leo-sama, si el presidente se entera se va a molestar.

- Es que te extrañe mucho y al abuelo-

- Bueno ya que tendré que llevarte conmigo-.

- Enserio, podré ver al abuelo si genial- el niño cómenos a celebrar, Joan lo suelta, el pequeño estaba realmente contento, pero mira a las demás personas que estaban detrás de Joan, se acerca a el abrazándolo- Ara, ara, ara y ¿Quiénes son ellos, neko-chan?

Joan no dijo nada, solo los miro de reojo la verdad no quería contestarle temía de cómo fuera a reaccionar el pequeño anta la respuesta, en ese instante sintió que el se aferro con fuerza y dio un grito demasiado fuerte que la gente de alrededor volteo a ver que pasaba.

- Que se vallan!!, Diles que se vallan!!, me dan miedo, son malos- es pequeño empezó a llorar, y a temblar por el esfuerzo que hacia.

- Leo, -se sorprende ante la reacción del niño, sonríe y le acaricia el cabello para calmarlo-cálmate, si ellos no son malos, vienen ha hablar con el presidente, no pasa nada- el pequeño alza la mirada y Joan le seca las lagrimas – anda saluda.

- Ho-ola… me… lla-lla…mo… Le…o… I… va…nick – entre sollozos-

-Leo ellos son buenos no tienes por que ponerte así-.

- Entonces… ellos son amigos- los mira un poco más tranquilo.

- Así es, somos amigos- un joven de cabellos azules se acerca y le da mano para saludarlo, el niño mira a Joan y este asiste. Joan al ver que el niño toma la mano de Athrun lo suelta para que vaya con el.

El niño siente confianza y le sonríe a Athrun y este le sonríe también. Por detrás Kira lo toma y lo carga haciendo reír mas al pequeño, en eso llegan Lacus sonriendo, Miriallia asiéndole cosquillas, Maryun le hace todo tipo de gestos, en eso Mwu lo agarra y pone en sus hombros.

- Muy bien campeón ahora yo te llevare- el niño sonríe y asiste contento- Así que sujétate fuerte, solo no me jales el cabello- todos se ríen ante ese comentario.

Joan estaba mirándolos amenamente, Athrun no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel niño que hace unos momentos los consideraba peligrosos ahora reía con ellos, Athrun volteo a ver a Joan y vio una expresión totalmente distinta, ya no era una mirada fría y calculadora si no una calida y tranquila, algo muy distinto a la que vio por primera vez.

- Bueno Leo, ya es suficiente bájate, por favor-.

- Pero koneko-chan, yo quiero irme con el-.

- Me alegro de que hayas hecho nuevos amigos pero tampoco abuses de su amabilidad…-.

- Oye, yo me ofrecí, ¿no?- Joan por la impresión solo puede asistir- entonces déjalo, por mi no hay problema además no pesa nada-. Dice riendo y haciendo reír al niño.

- Será por que estamos en gravedad cero- Dice en tono burlón la capitana del Arcángel.

- Muy bien, pero llegando al elevador te bajaras para que el comandante La Fraga descanse y no piense que eres un abusivo caprichoso, ¿entendido?-.

- Si!!, Koneko-chan, como tu digas- asistiendo militarmente.

- Bien,- respondiendo de la misma manera, mirando a los demás- continuemos, por favor-.

El camino fue muy animado, se veía que Mwu tenia un toque especial para los niños, en ocasiones Joan volteaba a ver como iba todo, al igual que Athrun, en una de esas ocasiones sus miradas coincidieron, y ambos no pudieron evitar perderse en la mirada del otro, en ambas miradas había esas profundidad, esos sentimientos ocultos que buscaban salir, pero al percatarse de eso Joan desvía la mirada, logrando así romper el contacto visual. Athrun voltea para otro lado pensando…

- Pero ¿que significa esto? ¿Qué ocurre?-se pregunto el joven guardaespaldas-.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué con el?- se dijo asi mismo Athrun

Joan decide ver al frente dándose cuanta que ya iban a llegar al elevador. En la entrada los espera una Cagalli; ella se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello. Athrun al verla no pudo evitar sentir ese sentimiento, la verdad no sabia que sentimiento era pero algo si, eso lo quemaba por dentro muy cruelmente, sacudiendo la cabeza decidió tomar una postura indiferente esa era su mejor opción. Joan al percatarse de Athrun (que estaba a lado suyo) desviaba la mirada esto al ver a la representante de Orb.

Un soldado se acerca Joan y recibiéndolo con el saludo militar- LaFine-dono ya llego, tardo un poco, ¿Acaso paso algo?-.

- No estamos bien, solo me demore por unas cosas insignificantes- seriamente.

- pero, si… es Leo-sama,… no me diga… que…-

Volteando a ver al pequeño- Ah si, me lo encontré en el camino- mirando al soldado con una mirada aun mas seria asustando al soldado-, y respecto a eso quiero hacerles algunas preguntas, - dirigiéndose hacia Cagalli-pero eso será después, ahora llevo mucha prisa-

- Ah!! Si!! LaFine-dono –dando un saludo militar muy nerviosamente-.

- Buenos tardes, Representante Attha, disculpe la tardanza,- saludándola militarmente-

- Si, entiendo no se preocupe- mirándola- espero no causarle molestias-

- No al contrario Representante Attha, ya podemos irnos – volteando a ver a los soldados- ya se pueden retirar a sus puesto a partir de aquí yo me hago cargo del resto-.

- Entendido-.

- Bueno pasen- al pasar Mwu, Joan lo detiene-tu baja de hay, hicimos un trato lo recuerdas-.

- Pero…-

- Pero nada, hicimos un trato ¿no es así?- el niño asiste apenado- entonces respeta y cumple tu palabra-.

- Vaya, Vaya muy bien amiguito, aquí termina el paseo, antes que el rubio mal humorado nos quiera fusilar-.

- ¿Nani? – Ante esto Joan se sorprende- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

- Bueno, pues es que tienes una cara de amargado, para ser tan joven- Mwu se le queda viendo había algo muy familiar algo que el había visto desde antes- ¿oye de casualidad no nos hemos visto antes?

- Ah… me temo que no Comandante La Fraga, yo no he ido a la tierra en ningún momento-.

- Mmm… tengo mis dudas, pero bueno regresando al tema anterior tienes una cara de amargado ya ni yo y eso que no estoy viejo-.

- Mire no mal interprete, yo solo quiero que Leo no sea un niño caprichoso y que aprenda a cumplir con sus promesas-.

- Ya lo se, pero es un niño es normal que el…-.

- Escuche, le agradezco que se preocupe por el pero ese es el punto – mirando hacia donde estaba el niño, el estaba con Lacus jugando- queremos que sea responsable y así como han ido las cosas queremos que respete lo que dice y acepte lo que hace mal-.

El comandante la verdad no estaba muy convencido y habían varios motivos así que debes encunado veía a Joan con un poco de desconfianza. En el elevador iban platicando Maryun, Lacus, Miriallia y Cagalli muy tranquilamente, Kira y Mwu también conversaban y había varias cosas que ponían si no era nervioso y/o sonrojado Kira, mientras el pequeño se sentó a jugar con un video juego.

En lo que respectaba a Joan y Athrun los dos estaban callados, Athrun pensando en como resolvería sus asuntos amorosos, bien era cierto que decidió intentarlo con Meyrin pero por mas las cosas no se dieron, el quería, debía y necesitaba quitarse a la rubia de Orb de la cabeza. Mientras Joan mira fijamente el paisaje, pensando ¿en que? Solo el sabe.

Cuando el elevador llego todos salen y son recibidos por sus amigos. Joan solo veía que se decían algo pero no entendía que era, en realidad no quería saber a el solo le preocupaba algo y era la reunión de hoy todo lo que se trataría esta reunión, por la complejidad de cada tema estaba completamente seguro que eso llevaría mas tiempo de lo planeado, pero ¿por que?, ¿por que ellos? y ¿por que ahora? eso era algo que no entendía y quería saber que era lo que el pretendía.

-- FlashBack--

En la oficina del presidente de Plant.

- Pero… señor ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-.

- Lo que escuchaste Joan, ya es hora de que se los digamos no podemos seguir ocultándolo, - suspirando profundamente- tarde o temprano se enteraran y tu mejor que nadie sabes cuales seria las consecuencias-.

- Es que eso…- Joan se sobresalta, ya que el presidente se para de su silla dando un fuerte puñetazo al escritorio.

- Ya te dije que estoy conciente de todo, si tienes una mejor opción me gustaría que me la digieras, se que todo esto serán golpes difíciles pero es lo mejor –dejándose caer en la silla-.

- Lo se y créame me gustaría que todo esto fuera diferente, que nada de esto hubiera pasado, aun sigo sin creer en todo lo que fue capaz de hacer-.

- El no tiene la culpa, nadie la tiene, es solo el instinto de supervivencia que el ser humano ha desarrollado a lo largo de los años-.

- ¿El instinto de supervivencia?, pero eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo lo que esta pasando?-.

- Tú… ¿sabes como se formo el hombre? Joan – lo miro el presidente con una sonrisa irónica-.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

- Tiene que ver mucho, el hombre surgió gracias a la evolución, su cuerpo se fue adaptando a los cambios en su entorno, hasta su forma de vivir tuvo mucho que ver, el Ser Humano, era nómada, andaba de un lugar a otro y para sobrevivir tenia que cazar, pescar y recolectar fruta; una vez que decidió ser sedentario, junto a las habilidades ya conocidas tuvo que aprender mas, aprendió a construir su propio hogar, a cultivar, a criar animales, en teoría evoluciono.

- Ya se que el hombre tuvo que evolucionar, adaptarse y todo eso pero que tiene que ver con la situación actual -alzando la voz.

- Mucho Joan, mucho el hombre por descubrir nuevos horizontes, a partir de de eso el hombre solo fue evolucionando mentalmente, creando, modificando e inventando cosas nuevas pero hacer su vida mas placentera y cómoda -.

- Pero también gracias a esa evolución tuvo que destruir muchas cosas, cambiar muchas cosas, y olvidar otras en el proceso –inclinando la cabeza con pena.

- Desgraciadamente, -Joan alza la mirada atento- nosotros no formamos parte de esa evolución, ¿lo entiendes Joan? – Joan solo asistió un poco confundido- Manipulación Genética, vaya esa es según nuestra evolución-.

- Un momento ¿Qué tiene que ver la manipulación genética, en todo esto?-

- Tú sabes, que antes de que nacieras fuiste manipulada genéticamente. Todos los coordinadores somos así, nosotros no evolucionamos-.

- Pero eso ¿que?, talvez es como usted dice – cerrando el puño fuerte- nosotros no recibimos el don de la evolución, pero…pero…-.

- Pero, aun así estamos aquí, somos superiores a los naturales en muchos sentidos, pero al parecer los naturales ya están evolucionando, por su propia cuenta para sobrevivir no lo crees Joan…-.

-- Fin del Flash back--

Joan aun se encontraba pensativo, con todo eso que no se dio cuenta cuando un oficial se acerco a el.

- Eh… Disculpe LaFine-dono ¿se encuentra bien?-.

- Así, -reaccionando- estoy bien, y ¿donde esta el presidente?-.

- El presidente se encuentra en este momento con el consejo en junta, pero dejo ordenes de que los llevara a donde usted ya sabe -.

- Muy bien gracias puede retirarse yo me encargo de lo demás. –el soldado se despide militarmente y Joan le responde, voltea para ver a sus acompañantes.

¿Que cosas les depara el futuro?, ¿como se tomaran todos lo que el presidente tiene que decirles?. ¿Que nuevo significado tendrá para ellos?, ¿en que puede cambiar su futuro?.

En el próximo capitulo de Gundam Seed Infinity— Revelaciones

Mantente firme ante todo, Gundam.


	2. Revelaciones

FHASE 02—Revelaciones

Tema de apertura –Ignited – T.M. Revolution.

Sale el un Gundam de dolor negro con detalles rojos y azules es el Bravery en posición de ataque, junto con el titulo de Gundam Seed Infinity

Yasashi sono yubi ga

Aparecen de adelante hacia atrás Kira, luego Shinn, después Athrun y al ultimo Joan

Owari ni fureru to ki

Cagalli y Athrun se miran mientras se alejan de fondo aparecen Kira y Lacus abrazados

Ima dake, kimi dake shinjitemo ii darou?

Aparece la tripulación del Arcángel, seguido del presidente de Plant con un Gundam en sombras

Dare go ma kuzureteku negai wo motomesugite

Aparece la tripulación del Eternal, seguido de cómo equipan al Justice, al Freedom y al Destiny.

Jibun ga ochiteyuku basho wo sagashiteru

Se ve el despegue del Justice, Freedom y Destiny. Seguidos de tres Gundam en las sombras y a tres pilotos también.

Kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai

Se ve a una chica Pelirroja, a un chico de cabellos marrones, y a un chico de cabello verde agua con los trajes de la alianza cada uno con una unidad de fondo.

Zawameku omoi ga bokura no shinjitsu nara

Sale Lunamaria con el Impulse de fondo, después Shinn con el Destiny, Kira, con el Freedom, Athrun con Justice, Mwu con el Akatsuki y Joan con el Bravery.

Aparecen Murrue ordenando fuego, al equipo de mecánicos con el Akatsuki, seguido de Miriallia y el Strike Rouge a despegar.

Kowareau kara ugokenai sabishii ame kasanete

Se ve al Bravery listo para pelear, seguido de Yzak y Dearka con sus unidades de fondo

Deau hikari no nai jidai na mabushisa dake

El Bravery lanza sus rayos y saca su escudo defendiéndose de unos misiles, sale el presidente dando la espalda y Joan en una esquina con un arma en una mano y unas agujas en la otra, de fondo las ruinas de Januarius y December.

Kawareru chikara osorenai fukai kodou no saki ni

Salen el Justice, Freedom, Destiny y el Bravery peleando.

Kawasu honou yo egakareta un mei ni todoke

Una pelea entre la Alianza y ZAFT y después una nave de ZAFT es el Imperial con Plant de fondo. Junto con Justice, Freedom, Destiny e Bravery vuelan a su lado.

Finalizando con Shinn, Athrun, Joan y Kira con sus unidades.

FHASE 02—Revelaciones

Joan voltea y le habla al soldado.

- Oye algo mas, llévate a Leo-sama, por favor.-

- Ah, si!! Como ordene LaFine-dono.

El soldado se acerca a Leo y platica con el un rato, el niño voltea a ver a Joan y este asiste entonces el niño le agarra la mano al soldado y se va con el, el rubio los vio irse asta que desaparecieron.

Joan suspira profundamente lamentandose todo lo que pasaria. La verdad desde un pricipio se reusaba pero no habia otra solucion, tenia que hacerlo, era su deber. Cerro los ojos medito un momento, suspiro profundamente y se acerca a ellos.

- Bueno ya es hora. Síganme por favor-.

- Por supuesto – asiste la princesa rosa, Joan solo la mira muy fijamente pero desvia la mirada-.

- Muy bien -.

Joan los condujo a una sala muy distinta a la del Consejo Supremo, era una sala de reuniones. La sala estaba resguardadas por dos soldados a los cuales Joan les mostro una tarjeta y le concedieron el paso dejando pasar primero a sus acompañantes, era pequeña lo necesario para una mesa rectangular para dieciséis personas. Entrando detrás de ellos.

- Tomen asiento por favor – señalando los sillones, Kira, Athrun y Mwu se dieron cuenta de la actitud tan a la defensiva que Joan estaba tomando en ese momento, también sospechaban el por que una reunion secreta y en un lugar como ese -.

- ¿que pretendes con esto? -

- ¿Qué, que pretendo? No pretendo nada solo cumplo con ordenes eso es todo, comandante La Fraga.- mirándolo fríamente que llegaba a incomodar.

- Entonces ¿entonces que son esos guardias? ¿Por qué nos traes a este lugar? ¿Qué acaso pretendes matornos aquí?, maldito cobarde, contestame – gritando, mientras los demas miraban atonitos a Mwu La Fraga como a Joan.

- Hmn, ¿acaso cree que valía la pena traerlos hasta aquí para matarlos? No me haga reír Comandante La Fraga.- con desden – si hubiera querido los habría matado desde mucho antes, para mi no hubiera sido necesario traerlos asta acá además de que yo me podía a ver encargado solo de ustedes, yo solo cumplo con ordenes -

- ¿A dónde vas, idiota? -

- ¿Por qué tendría que contestarle a un niño como tu?- mirando a Shinn con un desprecio que lo hizo retroceder y quedarse sin habla- con su permiso tengo que ir por el presidente.

Todos siguen con la mirada a Joan, la verdad eso no les estaba gustando nada, ¿que era lo que el presidente tenia que decirles para tanto misterio?, y aun mas de cómo podía hablar de matarlos así fríamente, en su mirada estaba ese aire frió y penetrante. Joan salio de la habitación, Kira abrazo a Lacus, Murrue solo miro a Mwu deprimida el solo pudo pegarla a el, la verdad todos estaban desconcertados. No tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Joan al salir volteo a ver la puerta, cerrando el puño y solo pudo pensar que era lo mejor que solo era cuestión de tiempo, miro a los soldados.

- Que por ningún motivo salgan hasta que yo regrese ¿Entendido?-

- Entendido- saludándolo militarmente.

Joan camino hacia la oficina del presidente con paso decidido, pero si alguien se fijara en su mente vería que rondaban muchas cosas, una apariencia fría escondiendo muchas cosas, llego a su destino, que era la oficina del presidente. Toca la puerta.

- Soy Joan, ¿puedo pasar?-

- Adelante Joan, ¿ya están aquí?-

- Si Presidente Valerious, ya lo están esperando.-

- Muy bien, andando-

El presidente y Joan salen de su oficina. El Presidente era una persona mayor, de cabellos marrones, pero matizados de canas, a la altura de los hombros, tiene una apariencia joven para su edad de ojos verde agua, era muy imponente su presencia. Vestía un conjunte de saco y pantalón color azul marino (como el de la academia de ZATF) con una especie de capa del mismo color que es sujeta por las condecoraciones en los hombros de General Supremo y presidente de Plant.

Mientras tanto en la Sala de Reuniones.

- Kira…- Lacus lo miro desconcertada.

- No te preocupes Lacus, debe de haber alguna explicación para esto – Kira la abrazo mas a el.

- Maldición…- Shinn golpeo la pared-.

- Shinn, cálmate por favor. Kira-sama tiene razón, debe haber alguna explicación.-mirándolo preocupada.

Shinn la voltea a ver – ¿Como quieres que me calme Lunamaria?-.

- Ella tiene razón Shinn, lo mejor que podemos hacer es calmarnos y esperar.-

- Comandante Joule-

Athrun miraba a Cagalli se veía preocupada por la situación, pero no se acercaría a ella no después de lo que hizo, lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar el puño y voltear para otro lado, Cagalli lo observa y sintió deseos de ir a el pero se contiene, ella eligió tenerlo lejos, debía de ser así por "su felicidad".

Mwu al mirar la situación, suelta Murrue y llama a Kira, Athrun y a Shinn para idear una forma para salir de hay. Mientras el Presidente Valerious y Joan llegan a la puerta, los soldados los saluda y este regresa el saludo. Joan asiste y abren la puerta. Algo andaba mal por como los había dejado esperaba que comenzaran a quejarse pero en cambio todo estaba cayado, volteo a ver al presidente y le hizo señas de que esperara hay.

Joan entro y de la nada ve venir un puñetazo que logra evadir, volteando a un lado ve venir a Mwu listo para atacar, Joan toma a su primer agresor percatándose de que es Shinn y lo empuja hacia Mwu y este lo derriba. Athrun y Kira ya van a atacar cuando Joan lleva sus manos a tras y saca dos pistolas y los apunta, ellos se detienen y entran los soldados apuntan con sus rifles. Andorew, Yzak, DaCosta y Dearka se ponen enfrente de las chicas para protegerlas. Se hace un profundo silencio, nadie se mueve solo se miran fijamente…

- Muy bien Joan, ustedes bajen sus armas, esa no es la forma de tratar a los invitados.

- Presidente Valerious -

- Ah… pero si es usted Comandante Joule, tanto tiempo sin verlo, -mirando a Athrun y a Kira que estaban sorprendidos- a Comandante Yamato, comandante Zala.

- Alguien tiene la amabilidad de explicarme, ¿que es lo que pasa aquí?- dice Mwu un poco sorprendido.

- Disculpen las molestias – el presidente sonrió muy tranquilamente.

Nadie entendía lo que en realidad estaba pasando, todo era demasiado confuso, la actitud de Joan lo que hace un momento paso y de repente el presidente entrara y actuara como si nada, no tenia lógica por donde quiera que lo vieras, Lacus se puso enfrente de Yzak y Dearka.

- Presidente Valerious, por favor díganos ¿Qué pasa aquí?, no entendemos, ¿Qué pretende?-

El presidente miro a Joan que le estaba dando la espalda pero ellos veían su actitud seria y fría.

- ¿Acaso no les dijiste nada? Joan-.

- No señor, pensé que era mejor que usted se los digiera en persona por lo delicado del asunto-.

- Ya veo,- avanza al fondo de la sala- bueno antes que nada –mirando a los soldados y a Joan- por favor, guarden sus armas. Prosiguiendo, por favor les pido una disculpa por lo ocurrido y por hacerlos esperar, -sentándose- adelante siéntense por favor.

Los soldados salen despidiéndose y Joan guarda las armas dirigiéndose a donde estaba el presidente. Todos se quedaron pensativos y se miraban confundidos ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de "delicado del asunto"?, ¿Por qué lo tenia que decir el en persona?, ¿y por que nada mas ellos dos, sin nadie del consejo? Aun así con esas preguntas se sientan y miran al presidente detenidamente, Joan estaba detrás de él de pie.

La primera en hacer el interrogatorio es Lacus.

- Muy bien, ¿Podría explicarnos a que se debe tanto misterio Presidente Valerious?-

- Por supuesto, es algo demasiado delicado, que por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra Coronel La Fraga o debería decir Coronel Lorrnoke? – sonriendo maliciosamente-.

Mwu mira fijamente al Presidente Valerious, pero sonríe – Muy bien gracias a su apoyo y en realidad soy el Coronel La Fraga, señor-

- De nada me alegro que se encuentre bien y este seguro de quien es en realidad, pero debo admitir que no lo ayudamos por un acto de buena voluntad, o en su caso por que Lacus Clyne lo haya pedido, en realidad teníamos nuestros motivos.-

- Pero que esta diciendo ¿Qué tenían sus propios motivos?-

- Cagalli cálmate, por favor – Kira tomo a Cagalli del brazo y la jalo para que se sentara- por favor presidente, explíquese.-

- Así es tenemos nuestros motivos, -mirando a Joan de reojo, Joan al percatarse de eso recuerda su conversación- El que hayan manipulado su mente pues no es que sea algo irrelevante, pero lo que mas nos importaba era su relación con Raw Le Kleuze y Rey Za Burrel -.

En la pantalla que esta detrás del presidente salen las fotos de Raw y Rey. Cuando Shinn y Lunamaria ven la foto de Rey, Shinn inclina la mirada y cerrando sus puños con fuerza, mientras Lunamaria le pone la mano en el hombro.

- Con lo que descubrimos, no cabía duda que ellos tenían una relación con usted y muy estrecha-

- Presidente, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Mwu-san?

- Demasiado me atrevería a decir-

- Exigimos una explicación-

- Cagalli-san por favor cálmate -

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si no dice nada claro?-

- Entiendo, pero también entiéndanme a mi que esto es un tema muy delicado y en cierta doloroso para varios de los presentes, ustedes saben de antemano que relación hay entre el Comandante Kleuze y el Coronel La Fraga ¿no es así?-

- Si, lo sabemos – dice Kira mirando a Mwu seriamente-.

- Si de por si los Naturales llaman a la Alteración genética algo inconcebible, no se como deberíamos llamar a los clones-

- Si pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver Ray?-

- Señorita Lunamaria, el joven Za Burrel, también fue un clon-.

- Imposible, eso no es verdad- llevándose las manos a la boca, mientras los demás se sorprendieron-.

- Ahora comprendo el por que de cuando luchaba con el o estaba cerca, sentía esa sensación-.

- Entonces quiere decir que Ray era…-

- Así es, señorita Meyrin, debo admitir que me sorprendió todo esto, pero en realidad no tiene que ver con el directamente-

- ¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo que no tiene que ver con el directamente?

- Cálmese, Comandante Joule, como lo mencione antes ellos dos son clones, pero no de el sino del padre del Coronel La Fraga, el señor Ariga Fraga, por eso el sentía sus presencia ya que ellos contenían genes de su padre y ellos también. En cierta forma son hermanos genéticos gemelos, por los genes.

- Pero Mwu no tiene la culpa el no lo sabia -.

- Mmm… lo sabemos Capitana Ramius, pero no estamos buscando culpables, por que desgraciadamente ya no están -.

- ¿Y que piensa hacer con esa información?

- Pues destruirla, Lacus-sama para que nadie sepa de esto y además gracias a La Facción Clyne encontramos el Plan Destiny, ya que eso hubiera traído graves consecuencias y posiblemente se hubiera desencadenado otra guerra, así que si es están amable me gustaría que me diera el diario donde viene especificado, pero destruirlo-

- Un momento ¿Otra… guerra?-

- Si, Coronel Waltfeld, ZAFT para llevar acabo el plan Destiny al pie de la letra, tendría que haber destruido la tierra, incluyendo a Orb-.

- ¿Qué? Eso hubiera sido terrible-.

- Claro Capitana Ramius, destruir nuestra civilización _"MADRE"_-.

-¿Civilización Madre? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-.

- Para que nosotros, los coordinadores existiéramos tuvimos que haber venido de algo o de alguien y eso fue lo que paso, los naturales nos crearon para tener una mejor calidad de vida-.

- ¿Una mejor calidad de vida? – Pregunta Miriallia-.

- Por supuesto, muchas enfermedades se han evitado gracias a la manipulación genética, enfermedades que anteriormente se daban antes, durante o después del embarazo, inclusive defectos físicos y mentales. Nosotros hemos avanzado en eso sin llegar a la evolución, pero talvez…-.

- Pero talvez ¿Qué?-

- Ha eso voy Coronel Waltfeld, pero talvez si lo hemos hecho. Hay algo al que llamamos el factor SEED y no todos los coordinadores lo poseen-.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-.

- Mmm… me sorprende que lo pregunte Representante Attha, ya que usted es una poseedora del SEED pese que es natural –.

Cagalli se quedo seria al escucharlo, pero los que si se sorprendieron fueron los demás, la verdad a eso Cagalli no le presto mucha importancia pero ahora que los demás lo sabían las cosas eran muy diferentes…

- Pero bueno de que se sorprenden, es normal es la gemela del Coordinador Definitivo, así que supongo que aunque el Comandante Yamato sea coordinador y usted natural, debió de adquirir algunas habilidades-.

- Pero eso…-.

- No le estoy reprochando ni reclamando nada Representante Attha, es algo que se dio sin querer eso es todo. Pero a lo largo de la historia el hombre ha tenido que adaptarse a los cambios en su entorno. Pero para eso Joan explícales ya que tú hiciste la investigación-.

Joan se le quedo viendo al presidente sorprendido- ¿Qué yo lo haga? Pero presidente yo-.

- Vamos Joan tu eres el mas indicado ya lo habíamos discutido-.

-Como usted diga, apagar luces – las luces se apagaron – Cuando los recursos petroleros se agotan, y la polución ambiental empeora, ocurre un colapso económico mundial. Las naciones del mundo forman bloques económicos y el planeta se divide en unos cuantos superpoderes. Conflictos étnicos y religiosos llevan a un conflicto mundial conocido como la Guerra de la Reconstrucción, mientras que el virus de la Influenza Tipo S se extiende por el mundo. La enfermedad y la guerra producen muertes masivas.

- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver?-.

- Por favor déjeme continuar. Bien como iba diciendo, Todo comienzo cuando nace George Glenn en el año 16 antes de la era cósmica. Pero para el año 15 C.E. La confesión de George Glenn. Cuando George Glenn zarpa hacia Júpiter a bordo del Tsiolkovsky, revela la existencia de los Coordinadores, y da a conocer las técnicas de ingeniería genética necesarias a la red mundial. El mundo entra en un caos por estos eventos. En ese mismo año en nombre de la protección ambiental, el grupo Blue Cosmos se declara incondicionalmente opuesto a la tecnología Coordinador.

-C.E. 16 Se sostiene una conferencia internacional para discutir la controversia de los Coordinadores. Se adopta un protocolo sobre la modificación genética, prohibiendo absolutamente la manipulación de genes humanos. Aun así, muchos individuos adinerados lograron en secreto tener hijos Coordinadores.  
C.E. 17 Un hospital en Chicago que creada Coordinadores en secreto es incendiado. Se rumora que Blue Cosmos estuvo involucrado.

A todo lo que dijo Joan en la pantalla pasaron imágenes y videos de George Glenn, de los laboratorios pero crear a los coordinadores, mostrando graficas, números, cifras, procedimientos de cómo se llevaba a cabo y como algunos resultaron un fracaso.

- En fin, para no alargar esto. Cuando la tecnología en Genética avanzo. El Señor Ariga Fraga fue a ver al Dr. Ulen Hibiki, pidiendo un clon y no un coordinador, pese que la clonación esta prohibida hasta la fecha. Los motivos los se pero creo que no sean necesarios mencionarlos, en consecuencia apareció Raw Le Kleuze-.

- ¿Y como fue que el Comandante Kleuze entro a ZAFT?-.

- Ah eso voy Almirante Dearka. Aun que era un clon Genéticamente fue alterado con habilidades superiores, el ex presidente Dullindal, conoció al Comandante Kleuze por su condición delicada además siendo el un experto en la composición genética, el fue quien se encargo de suministrarle esto – sacando de su saco la caja de pastillas-.

- Un momento, eso es… entonces tu también eres… ¿Un clon?, por algo te me hacías familiar, pero… ¿Por qué no sentí tu presencia?-.

- Por que no soy un clon suyo, soy un coordinador de nacimiento, además ¿Quién quisiera ser clon suyo?-.

- Joan, Coronel La Fraga – parándose muy serio- por favor ya basta, Joan tiene esas pastillas por que fue los que encontramos entre las cosas que decomisamos del presidente Dullindal –suspirando- hay muchas cosas que giran alrededor de mi antecesor – suspirando de resignación- pero bueno ¿Qué le vamos hacer?, supongo que solo tratar de que esa historia no se vuelva a repetir -.

- ¿Entonces el presidente Dullindal es culpable? -

- No, Comandante Zala, el no es el culpable… o talvez si por permitirlo, ellos consumían esas pastillas ya que sus cuerpos eran inestables-.

- Pero aun así, no comprendemos -.

- Entiendo, Comandante Yamato, es curioso ¿No lo cree? –Recargándose en la mesa- ellos dicen que nosotros somos una abominación, pero los "extended" ¿Qué son?, no es lo mismo o me equivoco-.

- Entonces ¿Qué propone que ataquemos a la Alianza?-.

- No Representante Attha, creo que ya tenemos con eso suficiente, y ustedes no me dejaran mentir es cierto que lo que sufrieron y las perdidas que hubieron no las recuperaremos jamás pero podemos tratar de sobre llevar ese dolor y tratar de tener un futuro mejor -.

Todos se miran, muchos recordando las perdidas del pasado y todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir. Joan mira su reloj ya era tarde, el presidente mira a Joan y asiste con la mirada. Había cosas que aun tenían que hacer y aun no habían terminado de hablar de otro detalle pero eso se los planeaba mostrar mejor.

- Muy bien, creo que con esto es suficiente por hoy- mirando a todos- bueno si gustan podemos ir a mi casa para seguir conversando, además hay algo mas que les quiero entregar-.

- No queremos causarle problemas Presidente -.

- No es ninguna molestia Cagalli-sama, por favor síganme-.

Mientras en el espacio en las ruinas de las colonias de Januarius una nave desconocida se oculta, un hombre de gabardina negra, de lentes oscuros y de cabello rubio corto estaba en su camarote hasta que llaman a la puerta.

- Señor, voy a pasar es urgente-

- Adelante, -un hombre con la misma gabardina entre pero este es de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos violetas- ¿Qué sucede?

- Señor, el Presidente Valerious ha tenido una reunión secreta con La Facción Clyne y la Representante de Orb -.

- ¿Enserio? –soltando una carpeta y esta comienza a flotar por el lugar, volteando a ver a su acompañante- así que Valerious se ha comenzado a mover –meditando- ya veo-.

- ¿Comenzamos con el ataque, Señor?-

- No, esperemos un poco mas, cuando sea el conmemorativo de Junius Seven, los agarraremos con la guardia baja, hasta ahora solo han sido avisos-.

- Como usted ordene, Señor-.

- Pagaras muy caro tu debilidad Valerious-.

-- Plant, Aprilius 1--

Tres autos llegan a una mansión, era la casa del Presidente, cuando bajan son recibidos por el mayordomo que ya los estaba esperando en las escaleras.

- Buenas tardes, Jonathan-sama, Joan-sama, que bueno que hayan llegado-.

- Gracias Percy, vamos adelante-

El Presidente entra y le sigue Joan, todos se quedan viendo que hacer, al percatarse Joan de que no los seguían voltea a verlos.

- ¿Qué no piensan entrar? No se preocupen no pasa nada o es ¿Qué no están acostumbrados a esto? –Joan sonríe maliciosamente y eso hace enojar a Shinn, pero lunamaria lo detiene de un brazo-.

- Gracias, LaFine-kun ya vamos- Lacus sonríe y Joan agacha la cabeza ligeramente asistiendo y entra detrás de el-.

- Vaya pensé que no iban a entrar, pasen Joan condúcelos a la sala por favor – el presidente estaba al pie de las escaleras-.

- ¡¡Abuelito!! –el presidente voltea y ve bajar corriendo a Leo, que a tres escalones antes de llegar a el salta y lo abraza por el cuello-.

-Leo, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te has portado?-.

- Muy bien abuelito, fui a verte pero Neko-chan me dijo que estabas ocupado-.

- Así, perdón Leo, pero es que han habido muchos asuntos importantes que me han mantenido ocupado-.

- Neko-Chan, hoy si vas a jugar y conmigo, lo prometiste y tu siempre me dices que debemos cumplir nuestras promesas ¿lo recuerdas?-.

- Si lo recuerdo, hoy jugare contigo pero solo un rato -.

- Si que bien, -viendo a los demás- Hola Mwu-san, hola a todos-.

- Mmm… puedo ver que ya los conoces, Leo-.

- Si, -sonriendo- los conocí hoy y ya somos amigos-.

- Me alegra mucho- Bajando al niño- pero no habrá nada de juego, si no te vas a cambiar para comer, anda ve-.

- Si, Señor -despidiéndose militarmente-

En eso entra un niño de diez años de edad, de cabello rubio oscuro corto, piel blanca y ojos azules. Traía puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca sin fajar.

- Ah… buenas tardes a todos -.

- Precisamente, iba a preguntar por ti, Daniel-.

- Fui a dar una vuelta por el jardín Jonathan-sama -.

- Ya te dije que no me dejaras de llamar así-.

- Ah, lo siento, Ara… Murrue-san buenas tardes, ¿Cómo ha estado?-.

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Daniel-kun -.

- Bien están en su casa, por favor Joan llévalos a la sala y ofréceles algo de tomar, en lo que yo regreso, voy por unas cosas-.

- Si señor-.

- Bueno yo también me retiro, tengo que estudiar – mirando a los presentes- con permiso-.

El Presidente y Daniel suben las escaleras pero al llegar arriba toman caminos distintos. Joan voltea a ver a los demás.

- Bien síganme por favor-

Joan los lleva a una sala amplia. Con paredes de colores azul cielo, grandes ventanales que dan hacia el jardín, había un corredor con unas mesas afuera, el paisaje daba hacia el lago de Aprilius 1, en la habitación estaba una linda sala con una mesa de centro, en las paredes habían muchas pinturas de pintores famosos, cerca de los ventanales había un piano, Athrun al verlo le recordó a su amigo Nicol, había también un librero grande. La habitación era muy agradable.

- Bueno, tomen asiento si quieren, a por cierto ¿Desean algo de tomar?-.

- si gracias, Lo que sea esta bien -.

- Muy bien, ahora mismo lo mando a pedir-.

Joan sale de la sala y todos se sientan y miran el lugar, hasta que Dearka rompe el hielo.

Suspirando- Enserio este ha sido un día muy raro –cruzándose de manos-

- Definitivamente, la verdad es que lo que dijeron el presidente y ese tal Joan aun no me la creo -.

- Pues yo si, Comandante Joule-

- Shinn… ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

- Si –mirando a Lunamaria, todos los demás lo miraron con atención- Rey me lo dijo antes de que fuéramos a ver al presidente Dullindal al Messiah-.

- Si entiendo, pero ¿Qué sentido tenia todo esto? -

- Supongo… que la ambición de poder y superioridad-.

- ¿Miriallia? – Suspirando- creo que esa será nuestra condena-.

- Nada se resolverá si uno de los bandos desaparecen, todas las cosas empeorarían, seria un caos-.

- Cagalli…-.

Kira se pone detrás de ella y le pone una mano en el hombro, ella voltea y se sonríe amenamente, todos no estaban seguros de nada, estaban muy confundidos, pero todos esperaban que esos esfuerzos fueran recompensados, su mayor recompensa es que no haya mas guerra hasta el momento todo estaba bien, bueno en la tierra habían unas cuantas manifestaciones, por asuntos políticos, como en Plant. En eso Joan que venia acompañado de una empleada entran a la sala. La empleada traía todo en un carrito Joan se hace un lado para dejarla entrar y entra detrás de ella.

- Disculpen la tardanza –mirando a la joven- gracias puedes retirarte Karol-.

- Si Joan-sama, con permiso- hace una pequeña reverencia pero antes de salir, Joan le habla-.

- Karol, ya te he dicho muchas veces que puedes llamarme Joan a secas, olvídate de formalismo al igual que tu soy un empleado de esta casa, el simple hecho de ser guardaespaldas del Presidente no me hace de mayor rango-.

- Ah… discúlpeme, pero es que usted…-.

- Solo hazme ese favor, Karol-.

- Ah… si Joan-sama…- al percatarse de la mirada maliciosa de Joan - perdón Joan, disculpe una cosa mas la comida ya casi esta lista, ¿se quedaran los invitados a comer?-.

- Esa es la idea, por eso el Presidente los trajo aquí, avísame cuando ya sea hora, por favor-.

- Si, con permiso-.

La joven se retira y Joan se dirige al carrito donde vienen la tetera y unas tazas con unas galletas, cuando estuvo apunto de agarrar la tetera para servir en una de las tazas, Lacus le toma la mano.

- Por favor, yo me encargo –

- Pero Lacus-sama no se preocupe siéntese, por favor-.

- No es una molestia, déjame hacerlo-.

Joan se quedo viendo a Lacus y esta volvió a ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, ella sonrió y este asistió y quito la mano, Joan miro como Lacus servia el té con una elegancia y cuidado pero decidió ver a otro lado y dirijo su mirada así los demás, era hora de que lo hiciera, antes de que todo empeorara de nuevo además de que la situación se estaba tensando.

- Quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos-.

Joan se inclino levemente, no era raro que todos se sorprendieran al oírlo decir eso, pues la forma en la que se había portado pues les sorprendió de que pidiera una disculpa.

- Se que me porte muy descortésmente y espero que me disculpen-.

- Esta bien Joan-kun, entendemos, bueno al menos entendemos un poco mas-.

- Gracias Capitana Ramius, pero aun así eso no justifica el susto que les metí y la situaciones incomodas que les hice pasar-.

Mwu se acerca por detrás y le da una palmada en el espalda – Mmm… pues debo admitir que eres un buen guardaespaldas, eres muy hábil, además yo también te debo una disculpa-.

- Ah… si, gracias por el comentario y ¿Por qué me pide una disculpa?- mirándolo un poco confundido-.

- Por lo de ser un clon de mi padre -.

-No se preocupe por eso, entiendo muy bien. Se que es un asunto delicado y la verdad desde un principio…- Joan hace una pausa y se dirige al ventanal- yo… estaba en desacuerdo-.

- ¿En desacuerdo? ¿Por qué?- Lacus le da su taza a Joan-.

- Gracias Lacus-sama- toma la taza y sonríe sutilmente volteando a ver a los demás- es un tema demasiado largo y en cierta forma doloroso, supongo –toma un sorbo de té- ya que algo de ustedes convivió con estas personas o las conocían-.

- Comprendo, es algo muy cruel lo que ha estado pasando-.

- Demasiado Representante Attha, estas guerras – sentándose en el banco del piano- no han traído más que dolor y sufrimiento. Bueno supongo que también se preguntaran que hacen aquí, pues pasa de que en el Consejo Supremo no podíamos seguir haciendo la junta por seguridad más que nada-.

- ¿Pero por que peleamos?

Ante la pregunta de Meyrin nadie contesto, nadie tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta, "El por que peleamos" siempre fue una pregunta sin respuesta, y si había respuesta era muy complicada por que nadie la sabia, el a ver estado en una guerra no nos hacia grandes conocedores ni peores personas.

- Por que creemos que nuestras causas o ideas son ciertas, que nosotros estamos bien y ellos están mal, nosotros comos lo correcto y ellos el error o viceversa-.

- ¿Presidente?-.

_- Anna ni issho datta no ni-._

- Esta bien Joan ya es hora de hablar de otras cosas no creen jóvenes.

_- Yuugure wa mou chigau iro-._

Todos voltean a ver al presidente que estaba parado en la entrada de la sala, sonriendo. Se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba un conjunto de saco y pantalones color gris y una camisa color blanca.

_espacio de música_

_Aparece El Presidente mirando un reloj de bolsillo nostálgico, Joan a un lado sentado en una roca mirándolo de reojo; seguido de Leo sentado mirando el piso; al fondo aparece Daniel dándoles la espalda con el Kepí de su madre mirando al cielo._

_- Arifureta yasashisa wa kiwi wo toozakeru dake-._

_Seguido de Murrue abrazada de Mwu. Mas adelante al fondo sale la tripulación del Arcángel._

_- Tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari-._

_Seguido de Miriallia de espaldas a Dearka sentados en una roca seguidos de Yzak y Shio dándose las espaldas._

_- Sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru toiu koto nara-._

_Salen Shinn y Lunamaria mirándose; al fondo Meyrin junto a la tripulación del Minerva II._

_- Samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou-._

_Sale la tripulación del Imperial; seguido de Andrew Waltfeld y depuse la tripulación del Eternal._

_- Anna ni issho datta no ni-._

_Sale Athrun mirando al cielo con su traje de piloto_

_- Arifureta yasashisa wa kiwi wo toozakeru dake-._

_Cagalli dándole la espalda mirando al suelo con nostalgia con su traje de Emir _

_- Samete kono tsuki no shita de-._

_Viéndose los escombros de la guerra_

_- Shizukana nemuri wo-._

_Salen Kira y Lacus abrazados mirando el amanecer_

De ¿Qué otras cosas importantes tenían que hablar? ¿Por qué habían ido a su casa? ¿Qué sorpresas les guardaba su estancia en la residencia del Presidente de Plant?, todo esto confundía e inquietaba a los jóvenes, ¿Esto tendrá que ver con el futuro por el cual pelearon? o ¿Por lo que se tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta donde estamos?

En el próximo Cáp. De Gundam Seed Infinity -- Herencias --

Disipa la oscuridad con tu luz, Akatsuki.


	3. HERENCIAS

-Oye algo mas, llévate a Leo-sama, por favor.-

- ¿que pretendes con esto? –

- ¿Qué, que pretendo? No pretendo nada solo cumplo con ordenes eso es todo, comandante La Fraga.-.

- Entonces ¿entonces que son esos guardias? ¿Por qué nos traes a este lugar? ¿Qué acaso pretendes matarnos aquí?, maldito cobarde, contéstame –.

- Así es tenemos nuestros motivos, El que hayan manipulado su mente pues no es que sea algo irrelevante, pero lo que mas nos importaba era su relación con Raw Le Kleuze y Rey Za Burrel -.

-Como usted diga, apagar luces. Cuando los recursos petroleros se agotan, y la polución ambiental empeora, ocurre un colapso económico mundial. Conflictos étnicos y religiosos llevan a un conflicto mundial conocido como la Guerra de la Reconstrucción, mientras que el virus de la Influenza Tipo S se extiende por el mundo. La enfermedad y la guerra producen muertes masivas.

-- Tema de apertura –Ignited – T.M. Revolution.--

FHASE 03 – Herencias

- Esta bien Joan ya es hora de hablar de otras cosas no creen jóvenes.

Todos voltean a ver al presidente que estaba parado en la entrada de la sala, sonriendo. Se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba un conjunto de saco y pantalones color gris y una camisa color blanca.

- Presidente- Joan se para rápido-.

- Esta bien Joan no te preocupes, y bien ¿Los han atendido bien? O ¿Volvieron a tratarlos mal? – sonriendo, Joan al oír eso baja la mirada apenado-.

Murrue al ver a Joan sonríe - Al contrario estamos muy bien gracias por su amabilidad, ahora entendemos un poco mas a Joan-kun- mirando a Joan- ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?-.

- Ah… si…claro, como usted guste- sonrojándose levemente-.

- Ja…-riendo- vaya, ¡quien lo diría!– con ironía- ¿Tu sonrojarte?, ¿por semejante pregunta?- en tono burlón-.

- Presidente- apenado, viendo así un lado- pero que rayos dice-.

- Relájate Joan, ya no estas en el Consejo, descansa-.

Voltea a verlo sorprendido- Yo no tengo descanso – inclinando la mirada y cerrando el puño- mi…deber… es cuidarlo en todo momento-.

El presidente se sienta y toma una postura seria, mira a Joan fijamente y después sonríe resignado. Joan solo lo mira detenidamente. Mientras los demás se quedan atónitos, pese a que Joan es un empleado se tratan con mucha confianza, en todo Plant se sabia que Joan era su mano derecha y que gozaba de ciertos privilegios. Esa pequeña discusión hizo a Cagalli recordar cuando Athrun fue su guardaespaldas para estar juntos, pero desafortunadamente no pudieron y menos ahora.

- Entiendo muy bien Joan, pero en ¿Dónde quedas tu?-.

- ¿Dónde quedo yo?, no entiendo-.

- Claro que me entiendes, solo que no quieres ver la realidad. No quieres ver la parte sencilla de la situación, y solo buscas pretextos y evades la realidad-.

- Pero yo…-.

- Te agradezco todo lo que haces, pero me gustaría que fueras tú, que no te apegues a una realidad como la mía sino que hagas tu propia realidad-.

Las palabras del Presidente resonaron en la mente de Cagalli una y otra vez, eran exactamente las mismas palabras de Kira, miro fugazmente a Athrun, aun lo quería pero no podía estaba Orb su obligación era proteger a su nación pero algo la hizo regresar a la realidad.

- Es que esta es mi realidad, esta es la realidad que yo decidí tomar-.

- Aunque eso signifique ¿Sufrir?, ¿Lamentarte?, esa es la realidad ¿Qué buscas?, ¿Qué realmente deseas?-.

- Por favor entienda, yo decidí esta realidad, por que yo ya perdí una y no quiero volver a pasar por eso-.

- El hecho que hayas perdido partes de esa realidad por las guerras, no significa debes dejar de seguir tu propia realidad, te lo repito te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta el momento pero no obstruyas tu realidad-.

Las palabras del presidente llegaron a cada uno de ellos sobre todo a Athrun el entendía a la perfección a Joan, el hizo todo por la persona que quiere pero esta decidió apartarlo de su realidad. Joan solo miro al presidente y asistió, nadie sabe cual es la realidad, nadie sabe que significa.

- Pero de algo si estoy seguro, y eso definitivamente si altero nuestra realidad dejándola en algo incierto-.

- Comprendo, Presidente pero ¿No depende de nosotros hacer la realidad que queremos? No se que motivos tuvo Joan-kun, para elegir esa realidad. Pero si es lo que realmente el quiere hay que dejarlo y seguir adelante, ¿No crees, Athrun?-.

- ¿Eh?, -reaccionando- Lacus tiene razón-.

- Si tienen razón, -pensativo- es algo admirable y triste a la vez - agacha la mirada, Joan lo mira con pena- tener que madurar de esa manera, es algo triste.- mirando a Cagalli- usted ya tenia que hacer cargo de una nación. Mientras los demás participaban en la guerra-.

- ¿Quién es el culpable?-.

Todos voltean a ver a Miriallia, Dearka que estaba a su lado la mira tristemente, tomando su mano con suavidad a lo que ella lo mira sonriendo dulcemente.

- La misma raza humana, dicen que es mas fácil disipar un átomo que un prejuicio, y realmente lo creo mas rápido se creo una tecnología nuclear-.

- Joan…-.

- ¿Saben?- mirando por el ventanal dándoles la espalda- hace tiempo leí que el inventor de la bomba atómica la creo con el único propósito de ponerle fin a la guerra, pero resulto peor, pero al final se detuvo, es irónico ¿No creen?- voltea a verlos con una sonrisa forzada-.

- Me temo que tienes razón, hasta que nuestras diferencias no se resuelvan no podremos poner fin a esto-.

- Kira…-.

- Esta bien Lacus, lo que dice LaFine-kun es cierto esta en nosotros y en las futuras generaciones lograr la paz que tanto deseamos y sacrificios nos han costado, ¿No lo cree LaFine-kun?- Joan voltea y ve que Kira extiende la mano, Joan sonríe y la estrecha-.

- Tiene razón Comandante Yamato- sonriendo.

En eso entra una Karol con un paquete.

- Disculpe Jonathan-sama, aquí esta el paquete que solicito – entregando el paquete, el presidente sonríe y lo toma, la joven sonríe- ¿Desea algo mas?-.

- No, por el momento, solo avísame cuando la cena este servida, por favor.-

- Si señor, con permiso-.

La joven sale de la habitación, mientras todos miran en silencio al Presidente, este se para con el paquete en las manos y lo pone en la mesa de centro, alza la mirada viendo a Joan y este camina hacia el mientras se lleva la mano al cuello sacando lo que es una llave, que de un jalón se la quita y entrega al Presidente, el la toma y abre la caja, sacando otras dos cajas mas pequeñas un de color blanca y otra color verde poniéndolas en la mesa. Todos miran en silencio ¿Qué significan esas cajas?, ¿Qué otro misterio tiene guardado el Presidente? Esas eran las preguntas que todos se hacían pero nadie se atrevía a decir. Hasta que…

-Disculpe señor…-

- Si –alzando la mirada sonriendo- dígame Asuka-kun ¿Sucede algo?

- Ehh…. Bueno…yo quería… saber – pasando saliva con dificultad-

- Si, adelante ¿Qué quiere saber?- sonriendo picadamente-.

- Yo quería… saber… ¿Qué significan esas dos cajas?-.

El Presidente se sienta y mira las cajas pensativo, cruzado de brazos- Mmm… pues son unos regalos para el Comandante Zala y Lacus-sama-.

-¿Regalos? ¿Para nosotros?- lo mira intrigada la princesa rosa-.

- Así es Lacus-sama, son unos obsequios que los tengo desde hace mucho tiempo para ustedes, sin embargo no he tenido la oportunidad de entregárselos antes a ambos- sonriendo tranquilamente-.

Dicha sonrisa hizo sentir a Lacus una paz que le recordó a su padre, cuando todo era felicidad en su vida antes de que se viera involucrada en la guerra. El Presidente se pone de pie y camina hacia el piano.

- Como es de caprichoso el destino, ¿No creen? –Volteando a verlos, suspira y mira a Joan- Joan por favor, dales las cajas a cada uno-.

- Si, señor- Toma las cajas y la blanca se la entrega a Lacus y la color verde a Athrun, se retira y se pone detrás del presidente-.

-Muy bien ¿Qué esperan para abrirlos?- sonriendo gentilmente-

Lacus abre la caja blanca y ve un broche en forma de una flor de Jazmín, pero dentro de la caja había lo que parecía una fotografía, ella la toma y al verla ve a una mujer muy hermosa con un bebe en brazos, la mujer era semejante a Lacus solo que ella tenia el cabello de un rosa mas intenso pero tenia el mismo broche que en ese momento Lacus tenia en una mano.

Kira mira tiernamente a Lacus abrazándola dulcemente, ella no sabia que hacer tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, ella no sabia mucho de su madre, ya que ella murió cuando ella era pequeña…

- Te pareces a ella- dijo el presidente mirándola tiernamente- era una mujer muy noble y valiente también, tu padre me dio ese broche con la foto, un poco antes de que lo mataran quería que te lo entregara cuando se calmara la situación, pero ya vez hasta ahora pude hacerlo-.

- Muchas gracias, Presidente- dijo Lacus derramando lágrimas, el presidente se acerca y le pone las manos en los hombros, ella alza la mirada y lo ve fijamente-.

- Yo se que tu madre esta orgullosa de ti al igual que tu padre eres una mujer muy valiente- Lacus no puede aguantar mas y abraza al Presidente y comienza a llorar, el solo la abraza fraternalmente y acaricia sus cabellos asta que ella se calma.

- Muchas gracias- sonríe Lacus, el Presidente sonríe también y se pone de pie -

- Muy bien, usted también, Comandante Zala, ábralo-

- Ahh… si.- abre la caja y ve un estuche de color azul marino de terciopelo, lo toma y abre el estuche, al ver lo que contiene no puede evitar su asombro- … pero esto…-

- Si es de tu madre Athrun Zala, ella te lo daría el día de tu boda con Lacus-sama pero ya vez las cosas no salieron así, aun así quería que lo tuvieras para que te protegiera- dijo el Presidente mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Joan al lado del piano-.

Era un dije de una flor de cinco pétalos de cristal color rojo, en el centro la piedra era de color zafiro, la cadena de plata. Athrun lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro fijamente, recordando a su madre cuando sonreía en ese momento reacciona.

- Un momento, ¿Por qué tiene usted esto?- pregunta Athrun-

- Mmm… déjame ver… – el presidente pone una pose pensativa, pero es Joan quien contesta-.

- Por que el destino así lo quiso, Siegel-sama se lo entrego al presidente cuando estaba escapando de las personas que lo acusaron de traidor y lo mataron, y su madre antes de morir en Junius Seven ella quería que se lo entregara a la persona que juraría proteger-Joan miro fijamente a Athrun, mientras el sentía como su mirada lo atravesaba y veía lo mas profundo de su alma-.

- Muy bien, Joan –sonriendo un tanto molesto- eso no era necesario, pero en realidad eso fue. Conocí a su madre una mujer muy bella e inteligente, no cabe duda que usted se parece a ella Comandante Zala, inclusive en la forma de pensar –unos ojos color verde agua lo miraron fijamente-.

-ABUELOOOO!!-

-Ehh… -el presidente dirigió la mirada a donde provenía a la voz- ahh… eres tu Leo-.

- Dice Karol que ya esta servida la cena- dijo el joven niño de cabellos verdes alegremente-.

- Muy bien Leo, dile a Karol que ya vamos- dijo el Presidente un poco resignado y apenado-.

- NEKOOOOOO-CHAAAN!!, - el niño corre y salta tumbando al rubio- ¿Ara? Oye… ¿Qué haces en el piso neko-chan?- pregunta el inocente niño-.

-Ehh… pues… quise ver la alfombra de cerca, mientras tu te sientas encima mió- el rubio dice eso con una gota en la frente y aguantándose el dolor-

- Pero Neko-chan eso es de mala educación enfrente de los invitados, tú siempre dices que debo portarme a la altura y no hacer tonterías delante de la gente- dice el niño sonriendo, mientras Joan se tapa la cara con las manos luego se incorpora-.

-¿En serio yo digo eso?- viendo al niño con un tic nervioso en el ojo-.

- Sip, tu siempre dices eso- Joan ya estaba sentado viendo el piso con el niño enfrente-

-Entonces recordaras que le hago a la gente que me tumba en el piso o me pone en vergüenza ¿Verdad?- dice con una mirada maliciosa, levanta una mano acto que hace que todos se pongan alerta-.

- Oye espera, ¿Qué le piensas hacer al pequeño?- dice el Halcón de Endimión-.

-Es solo un niño, no te preocupes nosotros no diremos nada piensa que no estuvimos aquí- dice la capitana del Arcángel-.

- Demasiado tarde- dijo el presidente sonriendo burlonamente, Joan ya había agarrado al pequeño-.

Joan agarra al pequeño y se apoya en el para pararse posteriormente carga al niño, dejando todos un poco confundidos ya que por la expresión de el antes de eso ellos creían que regañaría al pequeño pero no paso nada.

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que dejaras de hacer eso, aquí si hay gravedad y además pesas, pero bueno que le vamos hacer- suspirando resignadamente mientras baja al pequeño-.

-Perdón Neko-chan- dice un pequeño algo apenado-

- Esta bien, Leo-kun tampoco pongas esa cara que me haces sentir como el malo del cuento-.

- Entonces vemos a ayudarle a Karol con la cena-dice el niño de cabellos verdes-.

Leo toma a Joan de la mano y lo jala para ir al comedor ambos pasan corriendo cerda de donde esta Athrun, Yzak y Dearka. Al pasar a un lado de ellos Athrun vuelve a percibir el mismo olor de cuando estaban en el hangar pero ahora si identifico de donde viene, viene de Joan.

- Bien, vamos al comedor, pronto servirán la cena- dice el presidente mientras salen de la sala-

En el camino Meyrin se le acerca a su hermana y a Shinn.

- Onee-chan, ¿Por qué crees que Leo-chan le diga Neko-chan a Joan-san?-dice meyrin

- Yo que voy a saber, a la mejor son solo locuras de un niño-

- Onee-chan, no seas así- Meyrin se le queda viendo a su hermana de manera acusadora, mientras Shinn solo las mira un tanto confundido-.

- La razón, de por que Leo le dice a Joan Neko es algo muy simple- dice el Presidente mientras avanzan-.

- Lo siento, señor no quise…- Meyrin trata de disculparse-.

- Esta bien, en algún momento uno de ustedes tenia que preguntar- dice mientras entran un comedor muy elegante- vamos tomen asiento en un momento traen la cena- dice mientras se sienta, todos se sientan también-.

- Bueno si no es indiscreción, ¿Por qué Leo-chan le dice así?- pregunta Miriallia.

- Bien, eso tiene por que Leo dice que Joan tiene reflejos de un gato. Es cauteloso, es reservado, solo se acerca cuando tiene confianza y por que siempre sale muy bien parado de las situaciones, además de que es muy ágil y el misterio que hay en el. Esos son los motivos por los que Leo le dice Neko a Joan y algo más de cariño-

En eso llega Karol, Joan y Leo con la cena, Leo se sienta y Joan ayuda a Karol a servir la cena. Cuando Joan le sirve a Athrun este vuelve a tener esa sensación, Joan también siente eso cada vez que esta cerca de Athrun, pero se aleja rápido de hay dejando que Karol sirva el resto.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, hubo conversaciones triviales, risas, cosas que para el Presidente y Joan habían dejado de haber en esa casa. Era la hora en que todos se fueron a sus casas u Hoteles, quedando solo Joan y el Presidente en la sala.

- Vaya, hoy fue un día muy raro- dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños-.

- Usted cree ¿Qué todo estará bien?-pregunta el guardaespaldas-

- Nadie sabe que nos depara el destino y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Joan, ¿no crees que ya es hora?-

-¿Hora?, ¿De que?- lo mira Joan intrigado- nunca había visto al presidente así.-

- Ahh… de nada- bosteza- será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya es tarde y debes de estar muy cansado- dice mientras se estira-.

El presidente sale de la sala, Joan lo ve salir una vez que el presidente se pierde entre la oscuridad Joan camina hacia la venta y mira como esta la tranquilidad de Plant.

- Ojala esta tranquilidad dure para siempre- Dice en un susurro, mientras tiene los ojos cerrados-.

_- Anna ni issho datta no ni-._

- Que tonterías digo, eso solo puede ser una Utopía- sale de la sala y se dirige a dormir mientras piensa en todo lo que ha pasado desde hace tres años a la fecha y no ve nada que valga la pena.

_- Yuugure wa mou chigau iro-._

-- Tema de cierre-- _Anna ni issho datta no ni--_

El destino nos tiene muchas cosas deparadas, que a veces queremos evitar o queremos olvidar. Pero una promesa de protección sincera de un secreto es nescesaria para que cambies tu forma de pensar. Podrás confiar en alguien aun cuando juraste no hacerlo más.

En el próximo Cáp. De Gundam Seed Infinity -- Promesa y Recuerdos --

Protege el secreto con honor, Justice


	4. PROMESAS Y RECUERDOS

-- Tema de apertura –Ignited – T

-- Tema de apertura –Ignited – T.M. Revolution.--

FHASE 04 – Promesas y Recuerdos –

Ya había pasado un mes, como todos habían quedado nada se menciono acerca de lo dicho en esa sala de juntas solo quedaron los "recuerdos" de lo sucedido. Por donde quiera que lo vieran todos eran "recuerdos" dolorosos, pero no solo en esa sala de juntas los hubo, también en una Mansión. Dos objetos, dos recuerdos de personas queridas que tal vez la vida seria diferente si ellas estuvieran, o talvez no diferente pero si mas llevadera.

Eso pensó un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas que miraban al espacio, todo esto pasaba por su mente cuando mira su mano y ve el anillo que Lacus le dio el día en que le entrego el nuevo y mejorado Freedom.

-Comandante Yamato- dice una voz masculina, Kira voltea y sonríe al ver al hombre que lo llama-.

- Dígame Almirante Smith-dice sonriente-.

- Disculpe Comandante Yamato- saludándolo militarmente- Ya estamos cerca de la base de la Facción Clyne (antiguamente la colonia espacial Mendell)-.

- Muy bien gracias Almirante- Kira sonríe y se dirige al puente de control mientras guarda el anillo, entra al puente y toma asiento y habla por el micrófono-.

- Aquí el Comandante Kira Yamato de la nave Imperial de la Facción Clyne, permiso para arribar-.

- Permiso concedido, bienvenido Comandante Yamato-.

La nave arribo, al entrar ve que se encontraba la poderosa nave el Arcángel, el Eternal y el Minerva II comandada por Yzak. Athrun no estaba en una nave en si, a veces estaba en el Eternal en otras en el Imperial rara vez en el Arcángel y para molestia de Yzak también el Minerva II, o en la base, pero últimamente se la pasaba en Plant en el Consejo Supremo en Representación de Lacus.

Kira bajo de la nave y se dirigió a la sala de Archivos a ver una información que Athrun le había dejado sobre una piezas para refacciones de Gundam. Fue donde su amigo le dijo que las había dejado y en efecto hay estaban en un escritorio en el primer cajón, todo estaba en orden y cuidadosamente redactado "típico de el" pensó Kira al ver el trabajo de Athrun, lo tomo y se dirigió a su oficina. Había poca gravedad pero aun lo suficiente para poder caminar cuando llega a su camarote y se sienta en su escritorio. Habían varias fotos, una con Cagalli en las playas de Orb, otra de Lacus en Plant, otra de Shinn y Athrun con Torii en el hombro de este y una mas donde estaban los dos sonrientes con sus uniformes de Zaft blancos. Miro esa foto fijamente específicamente a Athrun, se recargo en su silla dejando la carpeta en el escritorio cerrando los ojos.

-Espero que a tu madre le agraden las flores, Athrun-.

-- Mientras en Plant --

En el hangar se encontraba Athrun con su uniforme militar, solo pidió permiso para ir a dejar flores pero el Coronel Andrew Waltfield le otorgo el día libre

"_ya que casi no sales y si hago cuentas te debo casi un mes de descanso_"

Athrun puso cara de resignación al recordar eso y la verdad no tenia motivos para su día de descanso, prefería guardarlos para ocasiones especiales y personales. Cuando algo llamo poderosamente su atención.

Un joven rubio de cabello trenzado hasta las rodillas de gabardina negra a esa misma altura, estaba parado viendo en el hangar, era Joan. Por alguna razón Joan llamaba su atención siempre que lo veía o cuando sentía que estaba cerca y eso impedía que estuviera al cien por ciento, pero lo mas extraño es que no sabia el por que y eso en cierta forma le incomodaba. Cuando ve que un hombre de cabellos castaños se acerca a Joan conversando con el cuando termina el hombre se retira con una leve inclinación mientras Joan se dirige a la salida del hangar cuando otro hombre de cabellos negros se le acerca a Athrun.

-Disculpe Comandante Zala- dice un hombre de cabello negro con lentes- pero me temo que no podrá salir en una lanzadera-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunta sorprendido-

- Es que en este momento no hay disponibles, pero le puedo proporcionar un Mobile Suite para ir y venir, ¿Si no le molesta?- dijo algo apenado tratando de ganarse el perdón de Athrun algo que le pareció algo chistoso al joven pero no dijo nada.

- Esta bien,- sonriendo gentilmente- no se preocupe entiendo muy bien, avíseme cuando ya este listo y confirmado por favor-

- Si, Comandante Zala- hace una ligera reverencia en despedida y se va.

Athrun mira retirarse al hombre hasta que este se pierde de vista para posteriormente dirigirse al hangar para esperar la autorización de salida. Mientras en el mismo hangar donde se dirigía Athrun, se encontraba Joan viendo fijamente a un Zaku verde con una expresión de duda, no es que no supiera conducir uno al contrario era un buen piloto, pero eso le traía malos "recuerdos", muy dolorosos para el que prefería olvidar, pero no podía era el día en que mas llegaban a su mente. Decide entrar al Zaku y se sienta, cierra los ojos y los recuerdos llegan tan rápido como la luz.

-- Flash Back--

- Oye apúrate hay que terminar con la inspección para entregar los datos al comandante- Dijo un joven de cabellos Rojos y ojos carmesí que portaba el traje de la academia de piloto- recuerda que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar-.

La cabina se abre y sale un disco flotando en dirección del joven.

- ¿Ara? ¿Ya…tan rápido? WOW!! Eres increíble, definitivamente increíble-.

--Fin del Flash Back--

La cara del joven de ojos carmesí comienza a nublarse, dando señal que el recuerdo termino. Joan abre los ojos y sale de la cabina y voltea a ver la unidad mientras piensa "no hay problema, puedo esperar un poco mas" alejándose de la unidad de frente.

Athrun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando a su madre contemplando el dije que ella le dejo, en verdad la extrañaba mucho, le gustaba cuando ella lo tomaba entre sus brazos y acariciaba sus cabellos cuando un impacto lo saca de sus pensamientos al percatarse de que era una persona la sujeta, pero no era cualquier persona era Joan, Athrun lo sujeta por el pecho.

- Auch… eso me dolió- se quejo el rubio-

- Disculpa ¿te encuentras bien? Venia distraído, lo siento- disculpándose muy apenado-

- Esta bien, no se preocupe- volteo a verlo topándose con unos ojos verdes muy hermosos-.

Al ver de nuevo esos ojos como en aquella ocasión sintió que se perdía en esa mirada tan gentil y sutil. Por su parte Athrun al ver esos ojos azules semejantes o iguales al Zafiro, tuvo esa misma sensación viendo en ellos una profunda tristeza y dolor. Athrun sintió pena se aferro a Joan fuertemente tratando de confortarlo, Joan al sentir ese abrazo cierra los ojos de dolor cortando el momento. Al percatarse de eso Athrun reacciona al sentir los que sus manos tocaban y no podía creerlo eran senos… de una mujer, esta impresión hizo que Athrun se sonrojara de tal manera que hacia contraste entre sus ojo y su cabello, lo mismo paso con Joan mientras se alejaba abrazándose a si mismo.

- Ahh… - dijo sonrojado y confundido- Perdón… yo…. Es que…. ¿Tu eres una chica?- mirando a Joan aun sonrojado-

- Yo… - Joan toma a Athrun de la mano y lo jala haciendo que entre a la cabina de la unidad, cuando llega el mismo hombre que había hablado con Joan anteriormente-.

- Disculpe LaFine-dono pero es que…-viendo a Athrun sentado dentro del Zaku flotandose la cabeza- …a ya veo, discúlpennos- inclinándose ligeramente-.

- Ahh… bueno- Joan no sabia que decir aun estaba confundido por lo ocurrido-

- No se preocupe- dice Athrun mientras sale de la unidad con una mano en la cabeza-

- Es verdad- da un golpe con el puño cerrado en la palma de su mano- es cierto, LaFine-dono y el Comandante Zala van al mismo destino, ¿Por qué no van juntos?- apuntándolos a ambos-.

-¿Juntos?

- Es buena idea, digo… si a LaFine-dono no le molesta- dice el peli-azul poniéndose al lado del rubio-.

- Claro que no,-volteando para otro lado sin importancia- pero ¿A dónde va usted? –dice el rubio-.

- Bueno –poniendo cara de resignación- voy a dejarle flores a mi madre y a unos amigos y ¿usted? – mirándolo con una sutil sonrisa, Joan lo mira tontamente cuando reacciona desvía la mirada rápidamente, acto que le parece chistoso a Athrun-.

- Yo voy a dejarle unas flores a unas personas por petición del Presidente- dice tranquilamente-.

- Entonces no hay problema- dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños – pueden ir los dos-.

- Seguro no se preocupe – dice Athrun observando que Joan mira al Zaku verde fijamente volteándolo a ver-.

- Bien pero usted conduce, no me agradan los Gundam- dice seriamente-.

- ¿En serio?- dice sorprendido siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras Joan se impulsa con el para derijirse a la cabina del Gundam, voltea a ver al señor- notifique que el Comandante Zala de la Facción Clyne conducirá esta unidad-.

Joan estaba esperando a Athrun en la entrada de la cabina del Zaku, lo miraba un poco nervioso, por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Athrun al verlo sonrió levemente y entro a la unidad, Joan lo miro sorprendido esperaba que le digiera algo pero simplemente no lo hizo. Entro detrás de el, Athrun ya estaba encendiendo el Sistema Operativo del Zaku cuando lo ve entrar.

- Vaya pensé que no entraría – Joan no dice nada y pasa de largo poniéndose al lado izquierdo- Ya estas listo, sujétate-.

_-Zaku, vía libre para salir-_

- Athrun Zala, Zaku despegue-.

La unidad verde sale, se hizo un silencio incomodo así que Athrun decide romper el silencio.

- Y bien, - Joan lo mira atento- ¿Por qué vas al cementerio, la verdad no creo que sea una orden en realidad?-.

- En realidad son unos amigos y siempre voy en estos días, además de que hoy es mi dia libre- un poco aliviado-.

- Ja, ja, ja…-ríe tranquilamente- ya veo, yo también voy en estos días pero no acostumbro mis días libres-.

Mientras en una nave que se esconde en las ruinas de Januarious, se encuentra un hombre de piel blanca, de cabellos negros y ojos violetas que estaba en el puente de mando que ahora traia un traje blanco de capitán de la alianza.

- Capitán Richards, el Coronel Robbinns necesita verlo- dijo una joven de cabello grises del traje rosa de la alianza-.

- Gracias voy – sale del puente-.

Richards va pensativo, han tenido oportunidades suficientes para atacara Plant y a la tierra simultáneamente pero simplemente el Coronel a esperado, otra cosa que le intriga al joven es que su superior es demasiado joven tiene su misma edad. No se explicaba que como tan joven, bueno es verdad su experiencia es incomparable si el hubiera estado en las anteriores guerras es seguro que si vencen a Plant, pero ahora tienen esa oportunidad y no permitirá que la historia se repita. El capitán llega al camarote del coronel Robbinns y toca la puerta.

-Adelante- Richards entra y la puerta se cierra tras de el. El Comandante se pone los lentes y lo mira viendo Richards su reflejo-.

- Me mando a llamar, señor- saludándolo militarmente-.

- Muy bien Señor ya estamos listos para cuando usted de la orden – miro seriamente a su comandante-.

- Mmm… ¿Sucede algo Capitán Richards?- mirándolo tranquilamente-.

- Ehh… bueno señor… me preguntaba…- tomo aire y lo miro seriamente- ¿Por qué teniendo oportunidad de llevar acabo nuestro plan no lo hemos llevado acabo?-.

- ¿Cuánto tienes en el ejército?-.

- Ehh… no mucho señor-. Contesta algo nervioso-.

- bien, pues veras es estrategia Capitán Richards y nos aprovecharemos de la parte vulnerable del enemigo, donde mas le duele y el mas cercano es el aniversario de Junius 7, es ahí donde daremos el golpe-.

- ya veo Señor entonces será un ataque psicológico-.

- Ellos descuidaran las bases en la tierra gracias a la paz efímera que pasamos-. Sonriendo maliciosamente-.

-Ya veo, muy buena estrategia perdón por dudar de usted – inclinándose levemente- ehh… señor ¿otra cosa?-.

- Si dime- mirándole fijamente-.

- Bueno… ¿Qué haremos con ellos?-dudando al preguntar-.

- Ahh si… ellos, bueno tendrán que esperar un poco más, recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud-.

- Si señor, con su permiso me retiro- Richards se retira dejando al joven comandante rubio pensativo-.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué tienes planeado para esto Valerious y tu LaFine- saca de una carpeta que tenia en el escritorio una fotografía de Joan y del presidente juntos; y la guarda en su gabardina y se dirige a la puerta- Bien ya es hora de empezar con la primera parte-.

Robbinns sale de su camarote. Mientras en December 10 un Zaku verde se acerca.

- Aquí el Comandante Athrun Zala de la Facción Clyne, vengo con Joan LaFine, solicito permiso para entrar-.

-_Copiado Comandante Zala, por favor proporcione los datos de su acompañante si es tan amable- Athrun voltea a ver a Joan y este asiste-._

- Joan LaFine numero de registro 87101205 Consejero del Presidente Jonathan Valerious-.

_-Información confirmada, acceso concedido pueden pasar- se cierra la comunicación-._

La compuerta se abre y el Zaku entra, una vez que es enganchado Athrun abre la cabina saliendo el primero y detrás de el, Joan, al toparse frente a frente Athrun quería decirle algo pero un joven de piel blanca cabellos azul grisáceos y ojos grises con el uniforme blanco se aproxima a ellos.

- Buen día, soy el Capitán Frederik Cloonney- los saludas militarmente-.

- Soy el Comandante Athrun Zala de la Facción Clyne- regresando el saludo-.

-Soy Joan LaFine consejero del Presidente Jonathan Valerious – saludándolo igual-.

Frederik mira a Joan fijamente y este le devuelve la mirada retadoramente, al final Frederik voltea y hace un ademán de que lo sigan, Athrun y Joan lo siguen. El ojiverde mira a Joan de reojo y Joan lo mira al sentir su mirada, Athrun sonríe y mira al frente Joan hace lo mismo.

- Capitán Cloonney me podría decir ¿Qué se debe tanto movimiento?- pregunta Athrun mirándolo fijamente-.

- Mmm… se debe a los preparativos de Junius Seven – deteniéndose y volteando a ver a Joan- por cierto el presidente tiene reunión, ¿Qué no debería estar con el LaFine-sama?-

- Es mi día libre Capitán Cloonney, y el presidente tiene a mas quien lo cuide-contesta tajantemente-.

- Esta bien,-sonriendo picaramente- yo solo decía no es necesario que se enoje LaFine-sama-.

- No me enojo pero creo que ya nos salimos del tema- dice el rubio con indiferencia-.

- Ahh… si bien comandante Zala, la razón es por la conmemoración y además nos prevenimos por los grupos terroristas, ya sabe por si las dudas- se voltea y continua su camino Joan y Athrun lo siguen de nuevo-.

Después de un buen tramo del camino en silencio llegan a lo que es el elevador y Frederik voltea a verlos.

-Muy bien hemos llegado, en el Gundam que llegaron tendrán que irse no se pueden ir por separado y disculpen las molestias- despidiéndose militarmente-.

- Esta bien Capitán Cloonney, gracias por todo- responde Athrun, el y Joan se despiden igual-.

El Capitán se despide sin antes mirar de pies a cabeza a Joan, el cual se incomoda y entra al elevador, Athrun lo fulmina con la mirada y entra también al elevador. Se sienta junto a Joan que tenia los ojos cerrados Athrun lo observaba fijamente, esa paz que su rostro transmitía, asía mucho que algo parecido, se veía tan en paz como si estuviera fuera de este mundo. Mientras Athrun contemplaba eso, entendía una parte pero aun le faltaba la otra, pero con eso que tenia le bastaba y le hacia sentir feliz, cuando comienza a brillar el broche Athrun se aleja rápidamente y Joan oprime el broche.

- Aquí LaFine ¿Qué sucede?-.

-"El presidente ¿quiere saber como se encuentra LaFine-dono?-.

- Ahh… ya veo…- flotándose los ojos- dile al presidente que estoy bien, que no se preocupe-.

- "Como usted diga LaFine-dono, que tenga un buen día"- se cierra la comunicación, Joan quita la mano del broche suspirando profundamente, al punto que parece un leve maullido-.

Athrun lo mira y sonríe una leve risa, que llama la atención de Joan.

- ¿Sucede algo Comandante Zala?- mirándolo curioso-.

-Nada solo que recordé algo – sonriendo gentilmente- bueno… es que recordé por que es que le dice Neko-chan, Demian-chan- sonriendo más ampliamente-.

- Ahh… ya veo –voltea sonrojado- supongo que el que les dijo no fue mas que el presidente –meditando un poco-.

- Si,… espero no le moleste – mirándolo tranquilamente-.

- En lo absoluto, es algo que tarde temprano deberían de saber ¿Supongo?- encogiéndose de hombros- por lo menos usted o Lacus-sama – dice tranquilamente Joan-.

- Mmm… muchas gracias-recordando-por cierto le parece que después de…-Athrun es interrumpido por un timbre-.

- Ahh… Disculpe Comandante Zala –Joan mete la mano en el saco y saca algo parecido a una polvorera redonda color azul marino- Dígame, ¿Qué sucede? – resultando ser un comunicador con pantalla sacando de onda a Athrun -

- "Lo siento Joan solo quería saber si estabas bien, me entere de que no pudiste salir en una lanzadera"- dijo el hombre un poco preocupado-.

- Estoy bien y si no Salí en una lanzadera, ehh… eto… fue… en un… gundam – esto ultimo lo dijo dudando-.

- "Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Se supone que tu…!"- es interrumpido por Joan-.

- Si lo se, pero es que… bueno- mirando a Athrun de reojo- también venia el Comandante Zala, así que por ese movió nos facilitaron una – contestando resignadamente-.

- "Ya veo, y ¿esta contigo en este momento el Comandante Zala?"-preguntando algo curioso-.

- Si esta conmigo y regresaremos juntos, supongo que ha de saber el por que- suspirando-.

- "Esta bien lo se, no te preocupes Joan, mmm… y por que no te quedas a relajarte un poco digo disfruta tú día libre"- dice animadamente el Presidente-.

- Muy bien presidente lo tendré en cuenta, pero eso dependerá no todo de mí si no del Comandante Zala- dice seriamente-.

- "Bien, de acuerdo pero por lo menos trata de descansar no te preocupes por nada, entendido, a por cierto me saludas al Comandante Zala"- Joan asiste y se cierra la comunicación-.

- El presidente Valerious le manda saludos- Athrun asiente sonriendo amenamente-.

Espacio-- Ruinas Junarious--

En el hangar estaba el Robbinns muy serio viendo a un Gundam en eso llega una chica pelirroja (como el de Flay) de ojos verdes, portaba el uniforme de la Alianza pero de una manera algo sexy; la falda era corta con una abertura en la pierna derecha color blanca, traia unos botines negros y la chaqueta rosa la traia abierta a la altura del pecho, el cabello lo tiene a la altura de los hombros suelto.

- Hola Comandante- abrazándolo por detrás a la altura del cuello-.

- Ahh… eres tú,- tomando sus manos sin dejar de mirar al Gundam- y ¿a que hora llegaste?-.

Lo mira furiosa- Desgraciado –soltándolo de golpe, este voltea a verla con una mirada indiferente- ¡¿Cómo de que no sabes a cuando llegue?! Todos en esta nave lo saben, no me salgas con esas tonterías- trata de darle una bofetada pero Robbins la detiene tomándola bruscamente de la muñeca-.

- Escúchame bien, Karina a mi no me amenazas ¿Entendido?- zarandeándola bruscamente- yo no soy juguete de nadie ¿oíste? DE NADIE – la empuja alejándola de el, mientras ella se flota las muñecas, se aleja diciendo para si- No volveré a ser juguete de nadie, de nadie-.

-- En Plant December 10 --

Athrun ya le había dejado flores a sus amigos y a su padre, era cierto que por sus acciones no lo merecía pero era su padre para bien o para mal, caminaba para dejarle el ultimo ramo de flores a su madre cuando a lo lejos ve a Joan dejar unos lirios en una lapida. Athrun se acerca cuando ve un nombre muy familiar.

- Me…Meer – Athrun estaba atónito, Joan voltea a verlo sin decir nada y se arrodilla a dejar las flores, Athrun mira a Joan - ¿Conoces a Meer?-.

- Si, la conocí antes de que la convirtieran en la copia de Lacus Clyne – cerro los ojos y murmuro varias cosas, luego se puso de pie- talvez no era ni pensaba como Lacus-sama, pero en algo si eran iguales, cuando cantaban lo hacían desde el corazón, supongo que esa era su forma de dar consuelo a la gente que sufría a causa de la guerra-.

- Fue una chica algo extraña en su comportamiento, pero en algo tienes razón- Athrun camina asta pararse junto a Joan saludándola militarmente dejando una rosa del ramo que llevaba para su madre- ella no tenia malas intensiones, solo fue manipulada, fue un peón mas de Dullindal, si tan solo…-.

- No sirve de nada lamentarse, lo único que nos queda es- se agacha y tomo un cesto donde llevaba varios ramos mas- recordarla por los momentos que nos hizo pasar ¿No cree Comandante Zala?- mirándolo fijamente-.

- Si, supongo que si –Athrun salta tres lapidas delante de ellos y se detiene en la cuarta, Joan lo mira afligidamente, el deja las flores- es lo menos que podemos hacer por todo lo que nos han dado-.

Joan lo mira fijamente sabia que hay estaba la madre de Athrun solo lo observo sereno frente a la lapida, cerro los ojos y miro a su alrededor. No podía creer que todas esas personas murieran a causa de una guerra estupida, muchas fueron arrebatadas vidas inocentes, era algo cruel. No se dio cuenta cuando Athrun estaba frente suyo con una mirada gentil, Athrun miro directamente esos ojos color zafiro y se vio reflejado en ellos, sonrió en ese acto que saco de sus pensamientos a Joan.

- Y bien, ¿Para quién son esas flores?- pregunto amablemente-.

- Ya le dije son para unos amigos- Contesta algo apenado-.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?-

- Como… usted quiera- contesta nerviosamente y comienza a caminar, Athrun sonríe resignado y lo sigue-.

Llegan a un pilar de mármol muy finamente tallado en la base hay una placa y tenia escrito algo "En memoria de los Ases de ZAFT: Brandom Hope (símbolo el As de Espadas), Light Langley (símbolo As de Tres Hojas), Kaoru Yuri (símbolo As de Diamante), y Anthony De Lacour (símbolo As de corazones). Mas abajo estaba el símbolo de los cuatro en forma de rombo con una luna creciente en el centro. Joan se arrodilla y deposita las rosas blancas enfrente del pilar. Mientras a Athrun se le hacia familiar esos nombre. Joan contempla la placa poniéndose de pie y los saluda militarmente para después ver a Athrun.

- ¿Nos vamos?- sonriendo forzosamente-.

- Si vamos…- Athrun lo mira con pena, talvez su rostro no lo reflejaba pero en sus ojos podía ver que estar ahí le dolía quería decir, hacer algo pero no sabia que. Joan pasa a su lado, Athrun lo mira de reojo y voltea decididamente- Me preguntaba de… ¿Qué si le gustaría ir a comer algo?- nota que Joan lo mira sorprendido- digo si quiere… ya que vamos a regresar juntos… pensé… que…- un tanto nervioso-.

- Esta bien- Lo mira tranquilamente- Comandante Zala, no se preocupe entiendo- sonriendo sutilmente Athrun sonríe mas tranquilo-.

- Que bien conozco un buen lugar, le molestaría si yo conduzco-.

- En lo absoluto-. Contesta Joan-.

Athrun y Joan se dirigen al auto y suben, después de un rato llegan a la parte residencial de la colonia, llegan a un hotel con restauran al entrar recuerda a Meer cuando la conoció. En eso un joven se les hacer y Athrun pide una mesa apartada tenían algo de que hablar en privado el Joven asiste y los conduce a un lugar apartado cuando llegan les entrega el menú y se retira.

- ¿Y bien?- dice Athrun con las manos entrelazadas y mirando a Joan fijamente-.

Joan tenia la cabeza apoyada en la mano viendo por la ventana - ¿Qué? – Mirando a Athrun al oírlo-.

- Si, que si me piensas decir el ¿Por qué?-. Sonriendo suspicazmente-.

-¿Decir?, ¿Por qué? Mmm… dependiendo de lo que quiera saber, va a depender de lo que tenga que decir –tomando una postura seria-.

- Mmm… eso complica mas las cosas, pero bien, ¿Por qué se presenta como Consejero Personal si en realidad eres el guardaespaldas del Presidente Valerious? – en un tono algo burlón-.

- Mmm… digamos que se oye mejor Consejero Personal, que guardaespaldas, además desempeño ambas funciones aunque en cuestiones militares no hay mucho de lo que yo pueda aportar- tomando el menú y leyéndolo-.

- Si supongo que tienes razón…- tomando el también el menú y lanzándole miradas fugaces a Joan cada que podía-.

En eso el mesero llega y les pide su orden ambos piden cosa ligueras el joven asiste recoge los menús y se retira.

- Otra cosa –llamando la atención de Joan que volvió a ver por la ventana ya estaba atardeciendo y era una vista hermosa- ¿Qué relación tienes con el presidente?, bueno parece ser muy personal-.

- Ehh… muy bien esto si no lo vi venir, - apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y sonriendo picaramente- ¿Sabe Comandante Zala? Esta es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta algo como eso, conozco al presidente desde antes. ¿Usted ya conoce a Daniel-sama y Leo-sama? ¿Verdad?-.

- Si Daniel-kun es el hijo de la Capitana Gladis y Leo-chan…-.

- Leo-sama es hijo de una pareja de oficiales que murieron cuando el era muy pequeño, la razón por la que ellos están con nosotros son asuntos del presidente, pero los tres estamos en las mismas condiciones-.

- Los tres dices…- mirándolo fijamente-.

- Si, los tres, mis padres murieron cuando yo era mas joven y como eran conocidos del presidente que en ese entonces era General, el decidió hacerse cargo de mi con el tiempo fui aprendiendo varias cosas y me convertí en su guardaespaldas-.

- Ya veo, así que ustedes tres son huérfanos- mirando hacia la ventana en eso llega el mesero y deja sus órdenes y se retira-.

-Ahora yo voy con el interrogatorio.- Athrun voltea atónito pero asiste- ¿Por qué después de desertar de ZAFT la ultima vez y se enlista en Orb con cargo de Almirante regresa a ZAFT como Comandante?- mirándolo fijamente-.

- Mmm…vera si se por que peleo y es por proteger en le que creo y la gente que quiero y aprecio. No importa en donde este si estoy en ZAFT o en Orb no habrá diferencia, además de que soy miembro de la Facción Clyne-.

- Ya veo, entonces si pasara lo mismo que las veces anteriores cambiarias de ejercito por que estas en la Facción Clyne- tomando un sorbo de la copa de vino-.

- Yo nunca dije eso, LaFine no estuve de acuerdo con las decisiones de mi padre y tan poco con las de Dullindal, pero pienso que el Presidente Valerious es bueno así que tiene mi apoyo- sonríe tranquilamente-.

- Me alegra que haya sido sincero Comandante Zala el Presidente Valerious no es un dios que todo lo puede es un humano como nosotros, así que si no lo apoyamos el no podrá hacer nada por si solo-.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo – tomando una postura mas relajada- ahora hay algo mas que quiero saber – Joan lo mira fijamente- quiero saber si eres una mujer ¿Por qué te disfrazas de varón?-.

- Eto… - Joan estaba totalmente sorprendido no esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta, en realidad no quería que la hiciera pero tenia que contestarle no había de otra-.

- Va a contestar mi pregunta- mirándola tranquilamente-.

- Bueno…yo… soy guardaespaldas y sabe lo que implica serlo ¿verdad? –Athrun asiste- vera y ya no tengo nada que perder más que mi vida y además de que… bueno quien confiaría en una mujer como guardaespaldas, así que por eso me hago pasar por varón y estoy en igualdad de condiciones-.

- Pero… el Presidente… ¿Lo sabe?... bueno me refiero a que piensa de eso-.

- Él lo sabe, no aprobó mi decisión al principio, aun así me entrene con los mejores, y para ser honesta me costo por mi físico y mi resistencia comparada con la de un hombre no es la misma –sonriendo irónicamente- y es por eso que evito el contacto con las personas por eso suelo portarme de una manera irritante-.

- Pero conmigo te fallo- sonriendo burlonamente sonrisa que no molesto a Joan sino que también le dio gracia-.

- Lo que usted tiene es que es muy perseverante, observador y estudia muy bien la situación-.

Athrun y Joan ríen ante su comentario terminaron de cenar y salen del restaurante, de camino comienza el interrogatorio de vuelta.

- Y bien…¿Cómo te llamas en realidad?- pregunta sin quitar la vista del camino-.

- El hecho de que sea mujer, no significa de que mi nombre no lo sea, en otros lugares Joan es nombre de mujer también- contesta de manera irónica-.

- Ya veo- mira a Joan que tiene una expresión muy ida como si no estuviera ahí- Oye… no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, guardare tu secreto, no sé cuáles son tus motivos y aunque quiero saberlos no preguntare esperare a que tú me los quieras decir, pero mientras tanto "Confía" en mi "Prometo" guardar el secreto-.

Llegan a su destino y bajan del auto y entran caminan al elevador Joan entra primero detrás de el Athrun, como Joan le daba la espalda Athrun camina quedando atrás de el se quita el collar de su madre y se lo pone a Joan sorprendiéndolo enormemente, este voltea a verlo sorprendido mientras Athrun sonríe gentilmente.

- Pero Comandante Zala, esto es de usted- mirando el collar- ¿Por qué me lo da?-.

- El Presidente dijo que se lo diera a la persona que quiero proteger pues bien yo deseo Proteger ese secreto y con eso a ti y por eso te lo entrego-.

- Pero, es que no entiendo- dijo Joan nervioso-.

- Te lo dije antes, no sé qué motivos tengas para hacer esto, pero prometo que no diré nada y ese collar es una forma de recordarte a ti y a mí esa promesa-.

- Yo… no se… que decir…- un poco apenado-.

- No tienes porque y por favor dejemos de formalismos a un lado, puedes decirme Athrun y espero que yo pueda decirte por tu nombre- mirándola con esos ojos color esmeralda Joan asistió-.

- Claro puede decirme Joan Com… -Athrun la mira fijamente sentenciándola con la mirada a lo que esta corrige inmediatamente- digo Athrun- dijo un poco nerviosa

- Ves? mucho mejor – voltea a ver cuando el elevador se detiene y la puerta se abre-.

Athrun y Joan caminan y conforme van avanzando sus cuerpos se vas haciendo ligeros, cuando llegan a la entrada del hangar abordan el Zaku en el que entraron.

Mientras en el espacio en una nave, una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes que estaba en su cuarto se levanta de una cama tapándose con una sabana, dirige la vista a una fuente de luz, en una computadora estaba el Comandante Robbinns con una bata puesta revisando unos datos y una fotografía, en esa foto estaba Joan y Athrun saliendo del cementerio.

_- Anna ni issho datta no ni-._

- Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría ya tienes a uno más en tu lista Valerious? –Sonriendo maliciosamente- espero que te sirva mejor- agarra unos lentes obscuros y se los pone mientras voltea a ver así la cama- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?, ¿satisfecha?-.

_- Yuugure wa mou chigau iro-._

La mujer avanza dejando caer la sabana dejándola descubierta, para besar de manera apasionada a Robbinns, mientras el apaga la única fuente de luz quedando a oscura. Mientras de que en un puente espacial sale un Zaku en dirección de Aprilious 1.

-- Tema de cierre-- _Anna ni issho datta no ni--_

Hay lazos que se hacen fuertes con el tiempo pero hay otros que se van separando con el paso de este; pero nuevos se formaran. Pero que pasa cuando aparece uno más. Este será capas de sanar las heridas o simplemente será un consuelo para un ser herido.

En el próximo Cáp. De Gundam Seed Infinity -- Lazos –

Rompe las cadenas que nos atan con tu espada, Freedom!!


	5. LAZOS

+-- Tema de apertura –Ignited – T.M. Revolution.--

FHASE 05 – Lazos –

En una oficina en Ongoro, Orb se encontraba Cagalli revisando un papeles, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de hacerlo, no tenia ganas de seguir, busco entre sus cajones esperando encontrar algo que la distrajera por lo menos un momento, pero lo único que encontraba era papeles y mas papeles, en fin cuando estuvo a punto de dar su búsqueda por terminada, cuando encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

Era una caja de madera sencilla pero bonita, la abrió y encontró cosas que ya había olvidado que tenía ahí o que no recordaba. Saco una por una fotos, cartas, las miro con nostalgia pero se encontró con una que la entristeció mucho. Era una foto donde estaban Kira y Lacus tomados de las manos, mientras ella era abrazada por detrás por Athrun fueron unos momentos muy cortos de felicidad.

Cuando todo marchaba bien, pero como ella siempre dijo Orb estaba primero mas que sus relaciones personales, esa fue la causa de que Athrun ya no estuviera con ella, ya que fue ella quien lo alejo. Athrun la había apoyado aunque regreso a ZAFT como miembro de la Facción Clyne. Eso fue lo que creo problemas y más cuando…

-- Flash Back--

- Athrun, espera por favor- una joven de cabellos rubios lo sigue corriendo, el se detiene y voltea-.

- ¿Sucede algo? represéntate Attha – mirándola tranquilamente-.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo en tono suplicante-.

- De que tenemos que hablar, ¿que no estaba todo claro?- dijo seriamente-.

- No es cierto y tú lo sabes aun…- no pudo terminar la oración-.

- ¿Aun que? – Dijo tranquilamente- creo que todo lo que teníamos que decir y presentar lo hicimos en la reunión Representante Attha o es que usted desea hablar con el presidente personalmente, pero me temo que eso no es posible esta muy ocupado y por eso me envió a mi-.

- No es por eso, por lo quiero hablar contigo, si no… que… es por-.

- Me temo que no entiendo nada Representante Attha po…-.

- ¡Por que me dices así! Tú nunca me decías Representante Attha ni cuando… ni cuando…-.

Athrun la miro serenamente, no podía ser de otra forma habían cosas que el quisiera decirle con toda libertad pero la mujer que estaba frente a el era la Representante de Orb y el un soldado de ZAFT miembro de la Facción Clyne ya no podía decirle mas aunque…

- Ni cuando era tu guardaespaldas, -volteando para retomar su camino- pero las cosas son diferentes, tu decidiste tu camino y yo decidí el mío, tu decidiste dedicarte a Orb y yo ya no tenia mas que hacer y por eso regrese a PLANT.

- Pero podíamos seguir…- Cagalli se calla de golpe, por que Athrun voltea mirándola fijamente-.

- Seguir ¿Qué? Fingiendo, ya me canse, ya no quiero fingir y tener que guardarme las cosas, en ese entonces calle por que creía que era lo mejor para… Orb, pero aun así no podíamos seguir así eternamente. Mientras tu salías con Yuuna yo… tenia que tragarme todos mis sentimientos, ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?-.

- Claro que lo entiendo y también era difícil para mi Athrun- en su rostro y su voz había un sentimiento de tristeza- Para mi también fue difícil yo quería que fueras tu, pero no podía... en mi posición no podía… no quería que la gente hablara…-.

- Pues creo que ese fue un error que ambos cometimos, para mi no había inconvenientes Cagalli, pero tus temores y tu inseguridad fueron los que se encargaron de que esto terminara, y yo ya no quiero seguir así, quiero ser yo, no quiero volver a sentir la confusión de saber quien soy en realidad o de lo que soy-.

- Claro que todos sabemos quien eres y de lo que eres capaz – dijo mientras se acercaba más al joven de ojos color esmeralda-.

- Escucha Cagalli, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es distanciarnos y tratar de tener una vida cada quien, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío y si el destino quiere que estemos juntos ten por seguro que el destino será quien nos junte de nuevo- dijo entregando un collar de una piedra rosa- te lo devuelvo gracias por tu protección-.

- Creo que es… lo más sensato- dijo mientras toma el collar entre sus manos y contemplaba como el joven se alejaba- Pero recuerda que mis sentimientos aun no han cambiado-.

- Lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de lo que uno siente por el otro… por ahora, con su permiso Representante Attha-.

Cagalli miro como el se alejaba en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que eso "era lo mejor" y si realmente debían estar juntos el tiempo lo decidiría. Con esa idea se llevo las manos al pecho aferrándose a aquel objeto en muchas ocasiones había protegido a Athrun.

--Fin del Flash Back--

Un hermoso "Lazo" que fue disuelto por la inseguridad y el temor un riesgo que ya no estaba dispuesto a correr, se dijo a si mismo Athrun cuando recordó ese momento mientras volvía ver el anillo de una promesa no cumplida, abrió el ultimo cajón de su escritorio y aventó el anillo al fondo esperando jamás volverse a encontrar con el.

Cerro los ojos respirando profundamente, medito durante un rato y volvió abrir los ojos miro su mesa de trabajo y observo un plano y una cosa redonda de color azul rey aun no sabia que seria exactamente, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que seria la coraza de algún nuevo proyecto, últimamente le daba por construir nuevas cosas lo que fuera o repara a Torii o a Haro de Lacus.

Athrun se recargo en el sillón contemplando el techo de su camarote sin mirar algo fijo cuando escucho un leve sonido de una voz que pasaba por el pasillo de fuera ""Torii"" se escucho a lo lejos. Athrun embozo una ligera sonrisa al escuchar al Ave-Robot que el le regalo a Kira el día que Athrun tenia que regresar a PLANT, como un símbolo de que siempre serian amigos y de ese "Lazo de Amistad" que se formo entre ellos y que nunca olvidarían.

Recordar esa etapa lo hacia muy feliz, una amistad inocente, una amistad que siempre tubo obstáculos y todos caían a lo mismo la "Guerra". Una guerra en la cual perdió muchas cosas, perdió a su madre, a su padre y ah sus amigos Nicol, Miguel, Rusty y Heine, sin contar las pérdidas que sufrieron sus amigos y compañeros.

Recordó que en una ocasión le pregunto a Kira "¿Por qué es por lo que debíamos luchar y como?" recordó que Kira con una sonrisa le dijo "busquemos esa respuesta juntos".

- Y aun seguimos en esa búsqueda verdad, Kira- volvió a mirar la esfera por unos momentos-.

Por la forma podría decirse que era un Haro color Azul Rey, al mirarlo sonrió un poco mas relajado, no recordaba en que momento decidió construir esa cosa pero era algo que lo mantenía ocupado y demasiado motivado no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que si sintió así, mas fue su sorpresa al ver que si ponía ciertas cosas podría ser un Haro como los de Lacus.

**Haro**; fue el regalo que el mismo le construyo a Lacus, soltó una risa al recordar como tomo la chica de cabellos rosas ese regalo que el le daba. Ella lo llego a interpretar como regalo de compromiso, bueno tal ves era de entenderse ella al final de cuentas era su prometida, cosa de la cual el no estaba muy convencido, pero al parecer a Lacus no parecía importarle. Mientras tomo la coraza de su nuevo proyecto y la observaba fijamente, recordó toda la cantidad de Haros que construyo para ella y de diversos colores.

Pero demostró mas gusto por uno rosa, seria que era el primero que le regalaba. La verdad eso no importo mucho en ese momento, lo importante era que ella estaba feliz, aunque a veces el llego a considerarlos un poco fastidiosos pero si a ella le encantaban el no podía quejarse.

Tal vez su relación no se hizo mas formal, debido a que el mostro una cierta distancia, pero también se debía a que Kira la había cautivado, cuando le dijo eso fue un impacto muy grande, pero con el tiempo dejo de doler y ese "Lazo de Amor" que una vez existió se convirtió en un "Lazo de Amistad". Convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga, amiga la cual le hizo ver que no era solo un soldado, sino que era una persona que luchaba por defender en lo que creía y quería y que para lograr eso tenia que utilizar las armas que estuvieran a su alcance. Ese era su Lazo con Lacus Clyne y Kira Yamato.

Después vino otro más, Cagalli Yuula Attha que seria la que ocuparía un lugar en su corazón, pero desgraciadamente eso término con un adiós y un deseo de ser visto por lo que es. El quería estar a su lado, pero ya no quería fingir, no quería ocultar sus raíces, sabia que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta que el era un coordinador y mas como estaba la situación no quería eso, pero decidió Cerrar una puerta para dejar una pequeña ventana abierta, no estaba seguro si ella entraría en esa ventana y si no lo era estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que alguien mas entrara en ella. En lo que respecta al Lazo que une a Athrun y a Cagalli es un trato de respeto cosa que el ha sabido sobre llevar gracias a que encontró a alguien con quien formo otro Lazo.

Esa persona es la más reciente, Joan LaFine, el guardaespaldas del actual presidente de PLANT. Un Lazo que al parecer es más fuerte que cualquier otro. Un "Lazo de Amistad" y ese Lazo tiene un secreto que el descubrió de manera muy extraña y embarazosa. Pero no fue solo eso, descubrió y conoció un lado de Joan que nunca creyó conocer, no era de extrañarse de que el sufriera por la guerra y eso lo hacia pensar de que por eso es de que decide "Fingir".

Ahora entendía esa tristeza en la profundidad de su mirada, ese porte de fortaleza pero que sus ojos desmienten con ese grito silencioso de protección, protección que el decidió darle en el momento que decidió protegerlo, pero no solo era proteger su secreto sino proteger a la persona en si. Athrun sabia que Joan era una mujer que se hacia pasar por un hombre y protegía al presidente, conoció su pasado sabia que perdió a sus padres durante una breve guerra y que el presidente decide hacerse cargo de ella y cuidarla.

Protegería ese Lazo con todas sus fuerzas el ya no veía a Joan como el guardaespaldas del presidente, sino la veía a alguien con quien formo un Lazo muy fuerte: protegería su secreto y la protegería a ELLA garantizando con el collar que le dejo su madre. Athrun recordó cuando se lo puso, recordó la cara de desconcierto que puso al recibirlo y formar ese Lazo.

Mientras que en PLANT en Aprilius 1.-

Una persona de cabellos rubios contemplaba un dije de cristales rojos en forma de pétalos desde un balcón mirando la laguna artificial de la colonia mientras la brisa mese sus cabellos y acarician su piel, oyendo las risas de dos niños voltea, era Joan traía un pantalón negro y la camisa desfajada el cabello lo tenia sujeto con una trenza asta la mitad con un listón negro también, se dirige a las escaleras para ver a los niños que ríen y juegan mientras la luz hace que brille el dije muy armoniosamente, el resplandor le recuerda el Lazo que se formo con Athrun Zala. Cerró los ojos.

--FLASH BACK--

- Pero Comandante Zala, esto es de usted- mirando el collar- ¿Por qué me lo da?-.

- El Presidente dijo que se lo diera a la persona que quiero proteger pues bien yo deseo Proteger ese secreto y con eso a ti y por eso te lo entrego-.

- Pero, es que no entiendo- dijo Joan nervioso-.

- Te lo dije antes, no sé qué motivos tengas para hacer esto, pero prometo que no diré nada y ese collar es una forma de recordarte a ti y a mí esa promesa-.

- Yo… no se… que decir…- un poco apenado-.

- No tienes porque y por favor dejemos de formalismos a un lado, puedes decirme Athrun y espero que yo pueda decirte por tu nombre- mirándola con esos ojos color esmeralda Joan asistió-.

- Claro puede decirme Joan Com… -Athrun la mira fijamente sentenciándola con la mirada a lo que esta corrige inmediatamente- digo Athrun- dijo un poco nerviosa

- ¿Ves? mucho mejor – voltea a ver cuando el elevador se detiene y la puerta se abre-.

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Joan abre los ojos y alza la mirada como si esperara ver algo, suspira profundamente y mira a los pequeños jugar. Mira a Leo-chan; asía mucho que el estaba con ellos desde que sus padres murieron en una misión, Jonathan-sama decidió cuidar de el cuando quedo huérfano ya que no tenia familia y Daniel-kun desde que la Capitana Gladys murió fue con el, pero aun así se le permitió que la Capitana Murrue lo visitara ya que Gladys lo había pedido antes de morir, su padre murió poco después a causa de una enfermedad pero fue mas su tristeza y aunque tenia a su hijo no pudo reponerse.

Volvió a alzar la mirada pero no para ver el cielo artificial de la colonia, sino para mirar mas haya, cerro los ojos y tomo el dije con las dos manos, imaginándose el espacio y esperando que ese Lazo que la unía con Athrun le permitiera llegar a el…

-Joan-sama, disculpe la interrupción pero no desea algo de tomar-

Abre los ojos lentamente, justo cuando se imagina a Athrun sonriendo sutilmente – Gracias, un te de Limón estará bien-dijo tranquilamente-.

- Muy bien Joan-sama, en un momento se lo traigo- se retira haciendo una reverencia, dejando otra vez a Joan solo-.

"Solo" desde hace mucho se sentía solo, tenia al presidente y a dos pequeños que llenaban de alegría esa casa que durante años solo tenia silencio y soledad, pero aun así sentía soledad con compañía, había perdido a sus seres queridos y no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Tal vez a eso se debía su Soledad "un Lazo con la Guerra" se preocupaba por protegerlos que se había olvidado de que también necesitaba de quien lo protegiera. Creando una barrera que cuando apareció Athrun Zala pudo romper prometiendo que protegería su secreto y no solo eso sino a ella.

Pero tenía miedo, miedo a perderlo también y quedarse de nuevo sola, y con una promesa en el viento de la desolación, no sabia en que momento habían nacido esos sentimientos hacia el, pero era un hecho de que ya estaban ahí.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños matizados con unas canas lo veía desde la entrada del jardín, siempre lo veía contemplar la laguna de la colonia, viendo a los niños jugar y dejar que el viento la consolara. Siempre había sido así Joan nunca mostraba o decía lo que sentía, siempre era un misterio o al menos así fue cuando se convirtió en su guardaespaldas, no tenia vida social mas que la que tenia el presidente. Eso lo agobiaba, lo entristecía y sabia que lo que les dirá dentro de muy poco tiempo también lo haría y le removería su pasado, pasado que el estaba seguro que quería olvidar.

- Ah… Jonathan-sama, buen día-

El Presidente y Joan voltean para ver quien es, Joan mira que ahí estaba el presidente lo mira fijamente, el presidente voltea a ver a Joan con sus ojos verde agua. El presidente era la única persona a la que no podía sostenerle la mirada, ya que sentía que podía ver mas haya de lo que uno cree con ellos, podía verte el Alma.

- Aquí le traigo su te Joan-sama- dijo la joven dejando la bandeja en la mesa del corredor- ¿Gusta usted Jonathan-sama?-

- Oh… gracias, por favor si eres tan amable querida- sonriendo amablemente-.

- Claro, regreso pronto- el presidente inclino la cabeza y la joven salió haciendo una ligera reverencia-.

El presidente se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó, posteriormente señalo la silla que estaba frente a el y Joan se dirigió a ella y se sentó. Durante un largo periodo hubo un gran silencio, llego la joven y dejo la taza de te del presidente y se retiro.

- Bien ya es hora-.

- ¿Hora? ¿De que?- Mirándolo fijamente-.

- De que les mostremos, lo que tantos años estuvo escondido-.

- Se refiere, pe…- mirándolo atónito-.

- Así es Joan, ya es hora, además de que es lo mejor – tomando su te hasta la mitad- así que prepárate, iremos a Olimpia-.

- ¿A Olimpia?, ¿Ahí se encuentra?-.

- Perdóname por no decirte, pero es que sabía que te negarías, pero es necesario considerando la situación-

- ¿Cuál situación?, estamos bien…-fue interrumpido-.

- Sabes que esto es solo temporal,-alzando la voz- desgraciadamente, no puedo tapar el sol con el dedo, los atentados en la Tierra a Orb y las Bases de ZAFT no son casualidades que podemos ignorar, son un hecho. ¿Entiendes?-.

- Lo… lo entiendo…pero – agachando la mirada y apretando los puños sobre la mesa, el presidente solo la mira-.

- Lo se Joan, se que tu mas que nadie entiende, pero entiéndeme tu como yo te entiendo a ti, para mi no fue una decisión fácil, - lo mira tranquilamente, Joan alza la mirada y ve los ojos del presidente que le transmitían una paz, asistió para dejar que hablara el presidente- se lo que significa, pero si es necesario para protegernos no nos queda otra que usarlo-.

- Pero…-el presidente la miro- si lo usamos, será lo mismo y nunca terminara-.

El presidente camina hacia Joan y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, ella solo camina hacia el barandal, mirando a Leo-chan y Daniel-kun. Suspira al mismo tiempo que una brisa llega a ella como si le robara ese suspiro, y quisiera robarle esa melancolía que alberga en su corazón

- ¿Para proteger?-.

- Se que ya es algo trillado, pero ese es el instinto del hombre, a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad han habido guerras, por creencias religiosas, por motivos territoriales, por la superioridad de otras naciones. Todas y cada una de ellas son ideológicas, como las dos que acabaron de pasar-.

- Pero…- cerrando los puños fuertemente, mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta- ¿Por qué? - golpea el barandal con los puños cerrados- ¿Por qué lo hacemos?-.

El presidente suspira – Ellos nos crearon para su beneficio pero con el tiempo nos vieron como una amenaza, tratando de eliminarnos, por esa razón creamos las colonias pensando que si los dejábamos nos dejarían en paz, pero aun así nos quisieron destruir-.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta- los ojos de Joan tenían un brillo peculiar y su voz se quebraba, cierra los ojos y los puños más fuerte-.

- Comprendo- fue lo único que pudo decir, camina y se pone a su lado- nosotros peleamos para protegernos y no solo por nosotros si no por lo que creemos Joan y ellos lo hacen igual- mientras el viento mueve suavemente el cabello de ambos- pero si dejamos que el odio y el rencor nos dominen ya no será un "Lazo de Protección" el que defendamos sino un "Lazo de Venganza" el que nos motive-.

Joan solo guardo silencio, habían muchas cosas, las secuelas de la guerra, sus causas y sus consecuencias, su acción y reacción, todo era un ciclo sin fin. Ya no eran "Lazos de Hermandad" los que unían a los humanos, sino "Lazos de Enemistad" lo que los hacían pelear, aun que los motivos fueran buenos, la guerra era la guerra esa era la cruel realidad.

- No importa si es por proteger o por venganza, la guerra es la guerra eso no tiene diferencia-.

- Pienso que tu tienes un "DON" que ni siquiera tu sabes que lo tienes- sonrió irónicamente, sacando de sus pensamientos a Joan-.

- ¿A que se refiere?- dijo un poco sorprendido.-

No era la primera vez que decía que tenía un "DON" y nunca le pregunto a que se refiere y no entendía por que le pregunto eso, pero lo hizo y quería una respuesta. Y como si el presidente le leyera la mente sonrió ampliamente y dijo.

- Pienso que tu "don" es tu capacidad de comprender a otras personas, sus sentimientos. Por eso eres así, siempre te preocupas de cómo están los demás pero no te detienes por ti, eso es noble pero hay que ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?- Joan lo miro fijamente mas sorprendido que al principio, al ver que no decía nada el presidente prosiguió- si nos detuviéramos a en tratar de comprender al prójimo las cosas serian diferentes y no existirían estas tontas guerras-.

El presidente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, mientras Joan lo veía retirarse. Se detiene en la entrada y mira hacia atrás.

- Por favor, no cambies en eso, conserva ese maravilloso "don" que tienes y utilízalo de manera correcta… yo… aun estoy esperando a que todo vuelva a ser como antes- camina y deja a Joan con esas palabras resonando en su mente-.

Joan mira el dije que cuelga de su cuello y cierra los ojos, en eso una lagrima solitaria se desprende de sus ojos, lo que representa su dolor reprimido, un dolor que busca ser consolado por un cálido corazón.

Mientras en una nave que se encuentra escondida en las ruinas de Januarius, en uno de los camarotes un joven rubio de lentes oscuros y gabardina negra mira una foto.

- Así que tan rápido te olvidas de mi, Valerious- en la foto estaba el presidente con su traje de senador y una joven de no mas 14 años de edad sentada en un hermoso sillón, traía un vestido azul cielo con blanco y un sombrero blanco que cubría su cabello, traía un ramo de flores en las manos.

Deja la foto en el escritorio y sale de su camarote, recorriendo un largo pasillo con poca luz llega a un cuarto donde se encuentra un mirador, donde puede ver el espacio y las estrellas. Contempla por un periodo las estrellas y cierra los ojos.

-- FLASH BACK --

- General Valerious, muy buenas tardes- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios de manera decidida-.

- Muy buenas tardes joven-.

Voltea el general saludándolo amablemente, la joven que lo acompaña voltea también, y el joven se queda sin habla al mirarla era muy hermosa, parecía un ángel la joven chica, el chico no se dio cuenta cuando se le cayo un folder que traía en las manos,

- Ahhh… que torpe soy - el chico se agacha rápido a recoger los papeles que se habían salido del folder- que vergüenza, discúlpenme…-.

- Toma se te olvido esto tirado- dijo la joven sonriendo dulcemente-.

- Ahhh…- el chico se sonrojo al tenerla muy cerca. Toma las hojas tímidamente- no tenia por que molestarse, señorita, discúlpeme-.

- Ja…- rio dulcemente- no es problema, fue un placer- volteo a ver al General- con su permiso me retiro-.

- Adelante- dijo el General, la joven se fue una vez que se perdió de su vista ve al chico que miraba como hipnotizado a la joven chica- bueno se te ofrece algo-.

- Si… ¿quisiera saber quien es ese hermoso ángel?- dijo inconscientemente, el General lo mira, serio, al percatarse de su mirada- Ahh… lo siento, discúlpeme- dijo haciendo una reverencia-.

- Bueno ¿Qué se te ofrece?-.

El joven lo miro atentamente como el general a el.

-- FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

_- Anna ni issho datta no ni-._

- Todo esto es tu culpa Valerious, lo pagaras…- apretó los puños fuerte mente que hasta se hizo sangrar-… ya no se derramara sangre inocente…– contemplando la palma de su mano bañada en sangre-

_- Yuugure wa mou chigau iro-._

- …sino solo aquella que tiene que ser derramada y empezando contigo y tu… – con voz nostálgica, saca un broche de luna- ….y tu serás libre lo juro, no te volveré a dejar ir. No permitiré que te hagan sufrir y te utilicen de nuevo-.

-- Tema de cierre-- _Anna ni issho datta no ni--_

Hay juramentos que marcan la vida, unos son cumplidos otros mueren en el intento, el deseo de que los sucesos anteriores no se vuelvan repetir, no parecen tener efecto, pero una nueva esperanza esta por aparecer, una leyenda esta por volver y con esto recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso, será capaz de disipar las dudas y las tinieblas del dolor.

En el próximo Cap. De Gundam Seed Infinity -- Memorias –

Pelea con honor y valor, Eternal!!


End file.
